What It Means To Be A Hero
by Keira Higurashi9
Summary: In which U.A High School gets two American transfer students, one of them with a dark past and the other with a dangerous power. How will U.A fair when all Hannah knows how to do is doubt herself? And how will Bree fair when the only thing tying her down is her fear of her own quirk? "What does it mean to be a hero?" "I'm not sure yet, but I'll figure it out. Eventually."
1. Prolouge

**HELLO! Wow, it feels like it's been forever since I've been on her! Sorry for being gone so long, i haven't had any writing mojo in the past year and my roommates have been getting me into new shows like Voltron ****Legendary**** Defenders XD HOWEVER, I'm back now and have been on a roll with this story!**

**So this was kinda a mistake...XD I introduced my college roommate to BNHA and she LOVED it. We started to write these little one-shots together as a joke, but it eventually became this! So here you go, everyone!**

**You can also find this story on wattpad under the same title by Readingrose2000. She also has an account on here too, her user PalaGod but she doesn't have any stories posted. However, if you want to PM us about this story with questions, concerns or ****CONSTRUCTIVE ****criticisms**** that you don't want to put in the comments; feel free to PM us :D**

**Ok, I promise that I'll shut up now! Please enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer! We don't own BNHA! We own only our OC's, Bree and Hannah!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bree's P.O.V**

I look up at the apartment building that I was supposed to live in for the next three years. It didn't look...too terrible. It was white bricked, square building with an open staircase and balconies carved into the corners for each apartment. It was a decent place to live, with grocery stores nearby and school only a short bus ride away. However, it wasn't home.

"_Well, I guess this is it. We're definitely NOT in New York anymore, " _I say to no one in particular, a soft breeze rustling my clothes. I look over to my classmate and best friend, Hannah. She was gripping her backpack straps and suitcase handle a little too tightly.

I knew this move was hard for her, actually this past year has been pretty tough. With all the crap that she's been through, I have no idea what I can do for her. Sighing, I straighten up and try to put a smile on my face. That was the least I could do. Swallow my nerves to help with hers.

"_Let's go check it out, I got a text during the flight that the movers already put our stuff in our rooms_." I grab her arm and start pulling her towards the building, seeing no elevator and using the stairs.

"_Why didn't we get a place WITH an elevator_?" Hannah grumbles as we started up the stairs to the third floor.

"_This is Japan, not America. They're more health conscious here._" I say, not realizing I was leaving Hannah behind. However, I realize she wasn't with me when reaching our floor and looking back to see her trudge up the steps at a much slower pace. I knew she wasn't out of shape, but just being dramatic.

"_C'mon Hannah! You can do it! Just a couple more steps_!" I cheer, slightly teasing her. She glares at me.

"_Shut up, you Gay Duck_," She huffs, finally making it to the third floor. I laugh.

"_Ouch, low blow,_" She proceeds to slap me on the arm before marching over to our apartments. Sighing, I follow knowing that she wasn't actually that mad at me. A little irritated, maybe. But not mad. It took a lot to make her mad, and when you did, it wasn't pretty.

We stop in front of our new apartments, both doors right next to each other. I couldn't help but look over to Hannah and watch her take a huge breath before unlocking her door. Curious, I walk in with her.

A couple of big boxes were piled inside what I assumed to be the living room/space area. To our left, there was a wall with a full kitchen facing the living area. Looking around the wall directly in front of us, there were two doors that must lead to a bathroom and bedroom. The door to the small balcony was further back in the apartment. It was small, but utilized most of the space.

"_This isn't that bad_ _I guess,_" Hannah says, going over to one of the boxes and opening it.

"_It's actually nice. I'm kinda happy that we searched longer than we were supposed to_," I walk around the living area, inspecting the room. We were actually supposed to have found apartments about a month ago, already moved in and ready for the school year. But heck, finding apartments next to each other was HARD. U.A was nice about it though, giving us a few more weeks to find something.

"_Yeah, although it's a little pricey…" _Hannah trails off, unpacking some kitchen equipment.

"_Do you need help?" _

"_Nah, I think I'm good. Go unpack yourself,"_ I give her a look, and she rolls her eyes. 'What?"

"_Don't procrastinate unpacking. It's going to bite you in the butt later,"_ I tell her as I walk out, hearing a 'SHUT UP' before closing the door. I laugh, unlocking my own apartment and walking into it. It was basically the same as Hannahs, just flipped.

It's still kinda crazy to think that I'm actually here, in Japan, going to one of the world's top Hero School for the next three years. I knew that they went through a lot of hoops to get Hannah and I here, slightly going against their rules to try us out. I knew that I had to do my best, for them and for my family.

"**Make us proud, we love you!"** My dad's voice rings through my head, his smile giving me strength.

My chest squeezes slightly at the thought of my parents. They've supported me in everything I did and I know that getting me here was very stressful on them, mostly on mom since she's worried about everything. I have to make them proud, for everything they do.

Which reminds me, I need to call them later. But first...

Putting my hands on my waist, I look down at the boxes that needed to be unpacked. This was probably the worst thing to do after getting off of a fourteen hour flight with multiple connections. Not to mention the time change was slightly throwing me off as well as the jet lag. Exhaustion has been heavy on my mind the whole way here, but I needed to unpack my bed if I wanted to sleep in it tonight.

Stifling a yawn, I point at the boxes.

"_Prepared to be unpacked!_"

**Hannahs P.O.V**

I stared at the kitchen equipment that I had spread out on the floor. Bree had told me not to procrastinate it but…

I sighed and shut the box, shoving it into a random corner. I couldn't yet. I thought that I had been ready for this, but as I stared at the all the boxes, I couldn't help but let the melancholy disappointment flood my system. I placed my head against the wall and closed my eyes. Okay Hannah. You got this. You came here for a reason. Don't think about it and just focus on what you need to do. Grandpa gave you this opportunity. Don't waste it!

Pulling my head away from the wall, I fixed my eyes in a determined glare at the boxes. First thing I needed to do was eat and there was no way I would be able to make any food with all these boxes packed. "_Time to go shopping!"_

(30 minutes later)

"_Why does the world hate me?"_ I groaned into my hands. After unpacking the necessary items to make myself some grilled cheese, I had left my apartment to go shopping for the proper ingredients. Unfortunately, since I couldn't exactly read any Kanji, I got lost pretty fast. Don't get me wrong, I could speak Japanese well and understand it, but reading it? Nope.

I glanced around the area I was in. It was a popular street, pedestrians walking on the sidewalk and bustling around the side shops. If I could just find a store that looked relatively similar to a grocery store, then I should be fine right? I spun around, looking for anything that looked remotely familiar before an elbow hit my side and I went sprawling to the ground.

Suddenly I wasn't on the streets anymore but instead in a dark room, sprawled on the floor from being pushed. Obsessed eyes and an angry expression flashed across my vision and my breathing picked up, along with my heartbeat. "**Get out of my way. I don't have time for you. You're worthless!"**

"_Hannah!"_ A familiar voice called out, ringing in my ears. "_Hannah!" _

Two hand places themselves on my shoulders and I blinked rapidly, the angry face and the dark room dissipating and being replaced with my roommates worried face. "_Bree..?" _

"_Heck Hannah, you okay? I saw that person nail you!" _She looks around, probably trying to find said person.

I blinked a few more times and slowed my breathing, letting her pull me up. "_I'm fine. Thank you for helping me Bree."_ I gave her a sincere smile and brushed my pants off. "_How did you find me?"_

She nervously laughed. "_I went to your apartment to see how the unpacking was going but you were gone, and I knew you couldn't read signs so I figured you were probably lost. I tracked your phone._"

I nodded and smiled sheepishly in an attempt to slow my heart rate from the flashback. "_Yeah I probably should have brought you with me. I was just looking for a grocery store. I wanted to make grilled cheese."_

"_I should have known. That's all you eat. That and French toast sticks_." She smiled and shook her head. "_There's a grocery store across the street."_ She pointed and grinned. "_Just think… now you can buy me something for saving you!"_

"_Saving me?! You did nothing but yell my name and help me up!"_ Despite our arguing though, I smiled. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad here.


	2. Meeting Class 1-A

**Hello again! I totally forgot to mention this, since my friend and I were so pumped to post this story in the first place, is that we are going to try to post a chapter every Sunday. Of course, life happens and it might not be as ****consistent**** as we would like, but we'll try as hard as we can. **

**Little update, we are trying to write the USJ arc right now and we have so many idea's and it's going to be INSANE! I promise that this story is going to pick up really soon! We have some great chapters ahead!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hannah's POV**

"_I don't think I can do this_." I grabbed my stomach in an attempt to quell the butterflies that threatened to burst out at any second. A big red door stood in my way as I lingered

just beyond the chaos that I was supposed to subject myself to.

"_Well too bad, we're already here so suck it up_." Bree commented. Wow, talk about harsh.

I held up my fist in mock irritation, threatening the use of my quirk. "_Don't make me use this._"

"_Screw you, Hannah_." Bree scowled and crossed her arms with a huff, her mood reflecting the weather. From the moment that Bree woke me up, I knew that today wasn't going to go well for either of us. Sure, it had been sunny yesterday when she helped me in my unfortunate adventure, but it had been cloudy the entire morning, with no sign of clear skies. Cloudy skies meant that Bree was going to have a crabby attitude until they dispersed. Just what we needed on the first day at U.A High School.

"_Yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with._" I frowned at my roommate and placed my hand on the door handle, pushing it open with a bit of difficulty. If one thing was certain, I lacked upper body strength, and with a door this big, it made sense that it would be a bit heavy. "_Stupid Japan and it's stupid hero school, with their stupidly heavy doors._" I muttered under my breath then wincing at the light head smack that came from my roommate.

"_Shut up._" She muttered, lightly nudging me into the room and, unfortunately, successfully gained the attention of every student and teacher that occupied it. I stumbled over my feet a bit and grinned awkwardly as I nearly face-planted.

"_Uh… Hello_." waved slightly, my face feeling warm at all of the attention. Bree stepped in after me, a lot more coordinated than I originally was. She shut the door lightly behind her, also struggling a bit, though she tried hard not to let it show. I tucked a strand of my short brown hair behind my ear and scratched my temple.

"You must be the transfer students from America." A low, monotone voice drew my attention to the podium at the front of the room, my brain recognizing the language as Japanese. "I am Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher. Hurry and introduce yourselves so you can take your seats."

A silence echoed through the room before it exploded. Three students, all very odd looking with odd colored hair, stood up from their desks, yelling something about America while others simply raised their hands or turned to their neighbors to whisper something. I jumped slightly, concerned for the mentality of my future classmates.

"Enough!" I looked over at Aizawa, my eyes wide at his red eyes and floating hair. What an odd man… He sighed and blinked, his hair falling back to its original position. He didn't say anything else and I took that as my queue to introduce myself.

"Uhm… I'm Hannah Maxwell, a transfer student from America. It's nice to meet all of you." I stepped to the side and sighed, choosing to ignore most of the stares that were directed my way. Luckily, as my roommate spoke up, most of the attention went to her.

"I'm Bree Wilson, also a transfer student from America. Hannah and I went to the same school. Thank you for having us." She took a few steps forward and I followed behind her, my eyes resting on two empty desks that sat in the back of the class. Bree turned and sat behind the girl with the ponytail, leaving me to sit behind the boy with the bi-colored hair. I placed my bag under my seat before turning my attention back to Mr. Aizawa.

"Alright, as you all now know, we have two transfer students from the top hero institution in America. They will be here as a trial run for the school year. I expect you to treat them with respect." The teacher narrowed his eyes as a specific person near the front, and I heard a scoff and a mutter.

"Sensei, with all due respect, why are we having transfer students so late into the school year? It's already been a week since classes have started. Shouldn't they have been here by now?" The ponytail girl asked politely.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances and living arrangements, Maxwell and Wilson were delayed. What matters most is that they're here now and we can get started on more of the serious classes we have planned."

A quiet bell sounded from a speaker that was located above the door, most likely signalling the end of homeroom. The door opened and a man entered, his yellow hair styled in a strange updo. Half the class groaned and I furrowed my eyebrows. Why did they seem to dislike him? Was this guy really that bad? "LET'S GET STARTED, YEEAAAAHHHH!" I winced as my ears slightly rang. Okay. That's why.

**(Time skip to Lunch.)**

I massaged my temples, attempting to unscramble my brain from hours of Japanese and math (which, was STILL in Japanese). I turned to Bree and stood up with excitement. "_Do you wanna go check out the cafeteria? I heard the food is really good and cheap!_"

"_No, I don't have coupons_." She grumbled from her slouched position in her seat as I rolled my eyes at her coupon obsession.

"_There aren't any coupons Bree._" I paused and furrowed my eyebrows. "_At least, I don't think there are._"

"Your name is Maxwell right? Maxwell Hannah?" Pink skin and hair invaded my eyesight as a girl skipped up to me and grabbed my hand, shaking it furiously. "I'm Ashido Mina! It's so nice to meet you!"

I smiled back at the girl and shook her hand just as quick. She was a bubbly one now, wasn't she? "It's nice to meet you too Ashido-san! And just call me Hannah. In America, we don't have honorifics or call others by their last name."

"Then call me Mina! Do you want to have lunch with us in the lunchroom? I can introduce you to everybody!" I scratched the tip of my head and glanced around the classroom. Nobody had left for lunch yet, staying behind to socialize, slowly inching their way towards me and Bree.

"Yeah! Except, I don't think we'll be getting out of this room anytime soon." I nodded towards our classmates that had made their way to the back of the room, except for a select few, opting to either sit on the sidelines or leave for lunch. Looking at Bree from the corner of my eye, I see her blue eyes glared at the students. I bite my nails at the oncoming explosion and laugh nervously, not being able to come up with a way to get her out of the crowd.

"I can just introduce you to everyone here!" Mina told me, basically inviting the rest of the class to come closer, effectively invading mine and Bree's personal space. They're so close!

"Hi! I'm Kirishima Eijiro! It's super manly of you to come all the way to Japan from America!" A boy with red spiky hair and a charming grin exclaimed, his smile infectious as he gave me a thumbs up.

"Thanks! Glad to be here! I'm Hannah, this is my friend Bree." I winced at the quiet growl that my roommate emitted.

"Out of the way Kirishima! Don't keep all the hotties for yourself!"

"Yeah Kirishima! You can't have all the girls!" Two boys spoke up from behind Kirishima, pushing their way to the front. The first one had blonde hair with a black stripe in the shape of a lightning bolt, the second a midget with purple… balls for hair?

I glanced back over to Bree, feeling a small wave of heat radiating from her. And seeing her body shaking slightly from all the attention, i knew detonation was nigh. Oh, crap! A loud snap could be heard, echoing in the room as Bree finally lost it.

"_Bippity Boppity, back the heck up_!" My roommate exploded. She stood up and glared at the two boys who had just spoken, mouth twisted in an ugly snarl. They both shrink back with fear as Bree pushed through the crowd weakly and staggered out of the room.

I frowned and placed a hand to my forehead. "I'm sorry about her. Because of her quirk, she gets really grumpy on days where there's no sunlight. She should be better tomorrow!" I stood up and pushed through the crowd lightly, following my roommate out into the hall. Luckily, she didn't get so far and was slouched against the wall by the classroom.

"_Hey, are you doing okay?_" I asked concerned. She wasn't looking too good and her skin had gotten really pale. She answered with an incredulous stare, knowing full well that I knew the answer. "_Okay, okay. You're not, but you didn't have to explode at everyone in there. Maybe you should go to the nurse and lay down till hero class starts._"

"_I'm fine. I just need to eat something._"

I nodded and turned to where I thought the cafeteria was. I looked at some of the signs that were located around the hall, though I wasn't able to decipher a few of them, me still being fairly new to the foreign language. I couldn't read it that well. "_Do you know where the cafeteria is?_" I asked Bree.

She sighed and nodded, pointing the opposite direction I was facing. "_Ahaha good thing you're here with me. I would be lost within seconds!_"

"_Yeah, you'd pretty much die without me._"

**Bree's P.O.V**

The best part of the day is here, Basic Hero Training. And what's even better, the sun is out and adding all the fish I ate beforehand (it gives me vitamin D, which is a vital part of my quirk), I'm more than ready to go!

The classroom was full of excitement, everyone talking with each other. I glance around sheepishly, knowing that I made a real bad first impression on everybody and they probably won't talk with me for a while. Looking over to Hannah, I see her talking with that pink headed girl. I shrink back even closer to the wall, seeing that my roommate was making friends already. She had always been the one to go up and talk to people, making friends way faster than me. Crap, why did it have to be a cloudy day this morning! I groan and put my forehead on my desk, closing my eyes.

It was like being transported to kindergarten all over again. While everyone else on the playground was making friends and playing games, there was also that one kid on the swingset. The one that was either not noticed and didn't know how to talk to people, or was being excluded intentionally. I think my situation was the latter.

"Hello! I am Tenya Iida from Somei Private Academy! Despite your disruption this morning, it is a pleasure to meet you Wilson-san!" a booming voice sounds next to me, making me jump up from my seat. The person responsible was none-other than the class know-it-all, as I have observed from this morning. He kinda reminded me of a robot, with his chopped movements and how he held himself up.

"Hey…" I say, eyeing him slightly. Why the heck was he talking to me? "I guess you already know my name, so I'll just skip the introductions."

"I just wanted to formally introduce myself and to welcome you to our class!" He smiles, sticking out a hand. I find myself taking it and shaking, smiling. Guess my explosion this morning didn't deter them _all_away after all.

The sound of heavy footsteps approaches the classroom, everyone flying to their respected desk. I glance over to Hannah, meeting her hazel stare and smiling at each other before the door burst open.

"I AM HERE!" All Might yells, entering the room with exaggerated flair. I look over to Hannah again to she her hyperventilating slightly, her eyes as big a saucers. I snigger at her, her shooting me a glare before resuming her fangirling. Don't get me wrong, i was fangirling too. Just on the inside. "COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

And thus, Hero Training begins.


	3. Hero Training

**Hello again everyone! Here is where we get some action, some depth, and some fun! We just finished writing the USJ arc and HOLY CRAP IT'S WILD! We're a little stuck now since we don't really know what to write ****in between**** the sports festival XD**

**But anyway, here's this long chapter for everyone! Hope you guys enjoy this! Also, comments are GREATLY appreciated. Who will be our first comment? IT COULD BE YOU!**

**Enjoy and have a fabulous day everyone!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Bree P.O.V**

I got to admit, the Support Teams did a great job with the costumes. Maybe that was just because I was very specific in what I wanted. From the color scheme to the functions, they got everything pretty perfect.

With the dark skintight top, loose shorts, and solar panels, my costume is basically perfect for a person with my kind of quirk. And, it helps that i look freaking awesome.

"Purple and black suits you admirably, Wilson-san!" A tall figure in full body armor exclaims from their position in the middle of the room, but from the way they spoke, it was obviously Iida.

"Iida? Heck, you're like Fort Knox under all of that!" I gape at him, walking around him to stare. He holds up his arms, like he's about to dive in an Olympic swimming pool for me. I laugh.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hannah walking into the room and I turn towards her, curious to see what she came up with for her costume. My eyes pop out like saucers as I eye her suit. It was completely… Hannah, but not Hannah. With a tightly cropped halter top, her toned stomach was on for show, and not to mention the high heeled boots she was wearing! You know, like the ones that come up to your thigh? And then there are the knives that were strapped to her thighs, under her arms and on her back. I open my mouth to ask her about how she would fight in those, before I was interrupted by a small Pervert.

"Red is totally your color Ha-Chan." Mineta eyes her stomach and legs, a bit of drool leaking down his chin. Hannah folds her arms across her torso in an attempt to cover up.

"Cut it out, you creep!" She hisses in his direction and I glare at him. He's the perfect size to drop kick. An evil grin escapes me at the thought, Iida pausing in his rant about his costume that I wasn't paying attention to.

"Uh, Wilson-san? What's that look-" Iida starts to ask before being cut off abruptly.

"Look at you boys and girls! They say that clothes make the pros, and behold, you are the proof! From now on, you all are HEROES IN TRAINING!" All Might encourages us, me rolling my eyes slightly at him. There were some people whose costumes were SO flamboyant. Especially that blond haired, sucked-up prince guy. What's with the 'knight in shining armor' bit?

All Might goes on to explain how the drill will work, with pairs of being either villains or heroes working in a bomb type of situation. Iida and others kept interrupting him as he tries to explain the drill, slightly irking me. _Weren't questions supposed to be asked at the END?!_

"Now, time to draw lots for your partner!" All Might proceeds to pick out two slips of paper out of a box, pairing people. I deflate as All Might calls out my partner...Katsuki Bakugou. How did Hannah get paired up with a normal person and I get this jerk? I stare longingly at Hannah as she walks to the side with the guy who had the black lighting bolt in his hair. She laughs at something he says before twisting his arm behind his back as he attempts to place his arm around her. As for us, we just stand awkwardly next to each other, the only acknowledgment I get from him is some sort of scoff. I bristle.

If he was going to be like that, fine by me. As long as we accomplish whatever task All Might gives us, I don't give a crap. I fold my arms and angle myself away from him, closing my eyes to feel the sun soak into my pores. Might as well store up as much sunlight as I could before going into the building.

Then, as if the situation could get any worse, we were assigned to be the villians in the first round! Why is the world screwing with me today? I look over to see Hannah give me a thumbs up, mocking slightly. I promptly stick my tongue out at her.

"Alright Villains, you have five minutes to set up before the heroes are sent in." All Might nods to us. I huff about to enter the building before he grabs me and Bakugou by the shoulder. "And remember, try to think like a villain and embody them." He pushes us towards the building and closes the door. It takes a couple of seconds for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, and once they do, I see Bakugou already trudging ahead.

"Oi, wait up!" I lightly jog after him, slowing to match his strides. "What are the other's Quirk?" I ask, but get no response. I glare at him, sticking out my foot slightly to trip him and of course, he stumbles.

"What did you do that for?!" He yells at me, putting his arms up as if he was going to fight me.

"We're a team, if you've forgotten, and if we want to win we have to at least talk about strategy or something!" I yell back, feeling my hands get warm.

**Hannah's P.O.V- In the watch room.**

I lightly slapped my forehead in a facepalm. This is just great. From the moment those two got paired up, I knew that it wasn't going to work. Sitting in the waiting room, the entire class watched as Bree and Bakugou yelled at each other, not even three yards from the door, on the multiple screens that flashed through different areas of the building.

Even if we'd been in class for only a morning, I knew Katsuki Bakugou was a jerk. He didn't say much, but the way he looks at people and the way he held himself, there were some major ego and pride issues. Even now, seeing Bree and him interact, there was no way this was going to work out for my friend. His ego is just fueling Bree's irritation, and already she's major pissed with 3 minutes until the Hero's enter the building.

I massaged my temples, fighting off the headache that would surely manifest once this match was over. I could imagine it, Bree stomping through the door, grabbing my arm, and pulling me to who-knows-where so she could rant about how stupid Bakugou was. "It would've been fine if she was just with someone else…" I groaned in embarrassment.

A laugh on my right draws my attention from my internal complaining. "There he goes." Turning, I find a guy dressed in a sort of martial arts outfit coming to stand next to me. "Honestly, he's such a hot head."

"Bree isn't too light-hearted either," I laughed lightly, trying to make light of the situation.

"I'm Ojiro Mashirao, I don't think we've been properly introduced yet," he smiles, scratching the back of his head. I smiled at his slight awkwardness and held my hand out for his to shake.

"Hannah Maxwell, it's nice to meet you," I glanced behind him for a moment, seeing a large tail flicking behind him slightly. My eyes widened and I broadly grin. "Is that a tail?! Can you like swing from things like Spider-Man?!"

His face flushed a light red and he scratched his head again. "Uh, I guess?"

I gave him a thumbs up, my eyes probably sparkling. "That is so cool!" He smiles back, shrugging slightly as if it wasn't a big deal. I smiled even wider.

**Bree's P.O.V**

What should've been a fun, exciting day has turned out to be a frustrating, cruel one. Bakugou and I had stormed off from each other, deciding on finding the bomb and lord knows what he's up to. Honestly, I didn't care that much. I was used to taking on the workload by myself and I could do it again.

I unfurl the map All Might gave me, seeing the room where the bomb is supposed to be, and start head up to the third floor. Why couldn't it be on the top floor of the roof? Then I know the only way they would be coming from is below.

Blowing raspberries, I quickened my pace towards my destination. Maybe I could move the bomb? It's not like All Might gave the Heroes a map and even if he did, me moving it would screw them over even more.

To my dismay I could not, in fact, move the bomb.

The thing almost touched the ceiling, not to mention how wide it was. If the Hero team had to move that thing, they would be screwed from the very beginning.

Explosions shake the building, dust and small debris rain from the ceiling. I stumble, quickly getting my balance. What the heck was that?! Wait a minute, did I ever get an answer from Bakugou about what their quirks were? I frown slightly, not actually recalling such a conversation.

"Zut!' I yell, kicking a pillar that was close to me. That was one of the disadvantages Hannah and I had, we didn't know anyone thus not knowing their quirks! Ugh!

Wait, if we don't know their quirks, that means they don't know ours either…

I still had the element of surprise, no one knows where I am or knows what quirk I have. Walking around the room, I see only two places where the heroes could come in. There was one door in the corner and the windows lining the back wall behind that bomb. Highly doubting that they would come in from the windows, since breaking through them would alert their presence, they'll probably come in through the door.

Maybe I should call Bakugou over the ear piece thingy All Might gave us. He could have a plan... though, he would probably just yell at me, but what's the harm in trying? I try.

"Oi, Bakugou, the heck is going on?" I ask loudly, getting heavy breathing and weird static for a moment.

"None of your damn business! Just watch out for floaty girl and let me handle this!" He growls into my ear over the ear piece. So much for teamwork. I bristle again, anger bubbling in my chest. Why couldn't he see that we have to somewhat work together in order to win?!

"It IS my business, you...GAY DUCK!" I yell, thinking for a split second of a good insult Hannah would say. She was always better with words than I.

"HAH?! What did you just call me?!"

"You heard me, BAKAgou!" There was a loud growl from the other end, then silence. I let out a guttural scream, kicking the pillar again in frustration. That jerk! How dare him! I think over our conversation again and again, getting more and more angry that my hands start to heat up.

I gasp suddenly, realizing that he just gave me a clue. "Floaty Girl", is that what that girls quirk was? Did she make things float? Did it have something to do with gravity? Whatever her quirk is though, she is the only one I have to worry about since Bakugou must be engaged with the other guy.

I stand behind one of the pillars closer to the door, hoping this would throw them off guard, and wait. There was a lot of yelling and explosions coming from below, figuring that it had to be Bakugou from my brilliant deduction of reasoning. I couldn't help but think what his quirk was and how it worked.

As the minutes wore on, I was half tempted to go find her myself. I knew time was precious to both teams. I could just wait them out to see if they could even find the bomb. Just as I was about to move from my position, quiet footsteps approached. Evening out my breathing, I slowly move my head around the pillar to see who it was.

It was that girl with the short brown hair that somehow reminded me of a gumball, slowly sneaking around the pillars. I would feel almost guilty if I accidentally nicked her with my Quirk. I shrug it off, thinking that she would get spooked away before anything really happens. All I have to do is keep her from touching the bomb until the time is up, then we'll win.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I wobble out of the half destroyed building with All Might and Gumball, slightly shaken.

What.

The.

Heck.

Was.

THAT!?

In the middle of fending off Floaty girl, a friggin hole was just blown into existence! And to top it off, they won! UGH! I swear, if it was Bakugou who made that hole, I'm going to kill him. I don't even care anymore, I'm going to freaking destroy him. Looking around, I try to find that punk but hesitate my next step as I see the other boy, I've been calling him Broccoli, on a stretcher.

"What the heck happened down there," I whisper, not being able to tear my eyes away from Broccoli's arms. One looked horribly broken and bruised, while the other was looking like he stuck it in a fire and didn't notice.

"You were really great in there, Wilson-san!" Gumball chirps next to me, forcing me to tear my eyes away. I shrug.

"Doesn't matter, you still won." I hate losing, but it's not like I was against someone like Bakugou and lost. This was a little bit more manageable. It was her turn to shrug.

"If the blast hadn't knocked you over, I think the results would've been different. I'm Uraraka Ochako, by the way! I don't think we've been properly introduced!" She smiles at me, walking into the watch room together.

"That's good to know, I've been calling you gumball this entire time." Oh crap, I probably shouldn't have said that! I laugh awkwardly and rub the back of my head with one arm, hoping that she would take it as a joke and not take it personally. Thankfully she laughs.

"I guess my color scheme wasn't the best choice," Ochako smiles, waving at me before joining the frog girl and Iida. I wave back, slightly disappointed that I couldn't talk to her longer to ask how her quirk works. I was looking for Hannah when I see Bakugou first. He was standing in a corner, arms crossed with a ragey expression. Oh right, I'm supposed to be pissed at him.

With renewed vigor, I stomp over to him. He doesn't move, just staring at a spot on the floor like he was going to burn a hole through it. I mean, he's already did that once today.

"Hey," I growl, getting in his face. "Because of you, we freaking lost the match, you dumb butt! What happened down there anyway?" I wait for a response, but none came. He didn't even glance at me! What is with him?! "Listen here, buddy, I'm not going to let you drag me down with you."

Still, nothing. He didn't even move. So, he's giving me the silent treatment? Fine, I'll get him to talk.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" I yell, slamming my fist into the wall next to him, My hands start to heat up, each word adding to it. I was ready to explode. Bakugou raises his red eyes to my blue ones, a deep fury behind them. If it was directed at me or someone else, I didn't care. He needed to give me some sort of answer as to why we lost and what happened. It seems like he was just on the edge of exploding, and I tense my body for when he does. I was ready for him.

A hand places itself on my shoulder and I pause in my rant to Bakugou, who breaks eye contact with me. Turning my head, I see Hannah standing there with a concerned expression on her face. "Maybe now isn't the right time Bree."

"What do you mean it isn't the right time?! We lost and it's his fault! If I wasn't so close to the blast, I could've-!"

"Bree." Hannah's voice is stern, leaving no room for argument. Her bright, hazel eyes seem to tear into to soul. The drastic change in her personality makes me nervous and slightly ashamed. Breathing out a heavy sigh, I nod my head and take my hand away from the wall.

"Fine," I growl, turning on my heel and walking towards the screen to watch the next group. Maybe Hannah's right about something, I should just leave Bakugou alone and stay far, far away from him.

**Hannah's P.O.V**

I lingered near Bakugou for a few more seconds after Bree left. He didn't even acknowledge my presence as I waved my hand in front of his face. "Bakagou?"

Nothing. I just insulted him, and he did nothing. I sighed. Should I…? I always felt bad for using my quirk to feel what others were feeling, but if it helped me understand the way they felt, then I could help them. Isn't that what a hero was supposed to do? I raised my hand, and cautiously placed it on his shoulder. His head snapped in my direction, his glare piercing through my soul, but that wasn't even the worst part. His emotions invaded my mind. Anger, underestimation, pride, shame… Bakugou was _angry_ and it wasn't at Deku or anyone else in this room. He was angry at himself.

My breathing faltered and I took a few steps back, glad for once that nobody could tell that I felt their emotions. "I-"

"HEROES WINNNN!" I looked over at the monitors and saw the building the next battle had occupied was completely frozen over. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. The boy I sat behind in class walked out of the building and, hearing a low gasp behind me, I turned to see Bakugou staring at him, his eyes wide. Who knew someone could be that powerful.

"MAXWELL AND KAMINARI! YOU TWO WILL BE THE HEROES! YAOYOROZU AND MINETA ARE THE VILLAINS! VILLAINS, YOU MAY ENTER! HEROES, YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO COME UP WITH A PLAN OF ATTACK!" All Might announced from his place by the monitors, interrupting the intense moment I just had with Bakugou's emotions.

Kaminari yelled across the room, waving me over, "Hannah, lets go! We've got a plan to plan!"

"Y-yeah I'm coming!" Taking one last look at Bakugou, I jogged over to Kaminari while attempting to get rid of all the negative emotions that I had just felt from Bakugou.

"Hey, you okay? You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine. Did you have a plan?" I asked Kaminari, putting on a smile, trying to not let him see how disturbed I was.

"Not really since I don't know your quirk. Mine's electrification. I can cover my body in electricity and shock someone but I can't shoot it out from my body."

"My quirk is called Empath. I can transfer pain and emotions from me to other people and vice-versa, though I have to have skin-to-skin contact in order for it to work."

"That is so cool! Does that mean you can touch someone and know what they're feeling?" He smiled, making me almost forget my interaction with Bakugou.

I hesitated for a second before answering. "-yes."

"Try it on me! What am I feeling now?!" He jumped up and down, holding his hand out to me.

I frown and slap my hand against his with hesitance. "You're excited, flustered, and a little nervous."

"Wow, your quirk is super cool Hannah!"

I smiled at him, my hesitance disappearing. "Now do we have a plan or what? We only have three minutes left." I pulled the layout of the building out and spread it on the floor, sitting criss-cross. "Yaoyorozu and Mineta will most likely barricade themselves in the room with the bomb. I don't know either of their quirks, but they don't seem like the type to actively seek out their targets. They'll wait for us to come to them."

"Right! Which means we'll have to find a way to get by them, or draw them to us." Kaminari completed.

"Mhm. If I can get close to them, I can transfer whatever sort of pain I gain to them through my quirk. Is there any way you can use your quirk on me without completely incapacitating me? I could transfer that to one or th-" I paused and a devilish grin came to my face. "Let me take care of Mineta."

Kaminari took a step back, startled at the sinister look I was making. "W-what's with the face?"

"I'm going to give him the shock of his life."

"YOUR FIVE MINUTES ARE UP! HEROES, YOU MAY ENTER!"

"Alright, lets just head straight up to the floor the bomb is on. If you shock me and make it super dramatic, maybe it'll draw one of them out. Then you can take on Yaoyorozu while I incapacitate Mineta. Victory is our Kaminari! I can taste it!"

"Hey, you're the leader! Sounds good to me!"

We entered the building cautiously, and continued to make our way up the floors. On the fifth floor, I paused, hearing a slight clanging and crying coming from the room up ahead. I grinned at Kaminari and pointed to it. He nodded and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure about this?" He whispered.

"Yes. Just hurry up and electrocute me already." I felt the hair on my arms rise and my hair grow staticky before I felt the pain. It coursed through me and I felt as if my insides were being liquified. I gave a grunt and gritted my teeth. "Up the voltage." I groaned out.

Kaminari widened his eyes. "But I'm already usi-"

"_Just do it Denki_!" I didn't know if he understood my English slip-up or if he was just scared of me yelling at him in a different language, but I closed my eyes and screamed as he did what I told him. Black spots appeared in my vision and he took his hand away.

"Yaoyorozu, Kaminari is electrifying Maxwell! WE'RE SO DEAD!" A cry came from ahead and through my dizziness I could see Mineta quivering outside the door. I shook my head, and some of the black spots disappeared.

"Just as we planned Kaminari." My voice was rough and my mouth was dry. Kaminari nodded and pushed past Mineta's quivering form, entering the room.

"Looks like it's just you and me you little pervert." I grinned maliciously at him. I stalked up to him, albeit still a little dizzy, and his quivering seemed to be getting more intense. His hands went to his head and he started throwing the balls that he pulled off of it at me. I avoided them, not quite sure what they did, and grabbed his out-stretched arm.

Automatically, Mineta crumbled to the floor and the leftover feeling of being electrified disappeared from my system. I sighed in relief and covered my eyes at the bright flash of light that occurred in the room ahead of me. Ahaha Kaminari doing his job. I wrapped my capture tape around Mineta before I stalked into the room completely confident in Kaminari's ability. I stopped short however when I saw him on the floor, his expression awfully blank and dumb. Yaoyorozu was next to him, a foil sheet completely covering her body. Where the heck did that come from?!

Grabbing a pole that was on the floor, Yaoyorozu charged me, successfully whacking my torso. I grunted in pain and ducked under her next swing. Coming in close, I tapped her arm transferring my pain from the hit to her before jabbing my fingers into various pressure points, effectively paralyzing her for a few seconds. Pulling out my capture tape, I grinned and wrapped it around her limp arm.

"THE HERO TEAM WINS!"

"Kaminari! We did it!" I yelled, my voice still being a bit rough and my muscles starting to ache from the amount of electricity that just ran through my system a few minutes ago.

"Wheyyyyy." I stopped in my celebrating and stared at him. Was that a drawback of his quirk?

"Haha, Kaminari, you look dumb." I sniggered at him.

"Wheeyyyyy." He gave me a thumbs up, making me bark out in laughter. I stumbled towards the buildings exit, Yaoyorozu walking beside me, dragging Mineta behind her along with Kaminari slowly following.

"You fight amazing, Maxwell-san. Where did you learn to fight like that?" The raven haired girl complimented.

I smiled at her and shrugged painfully. "It was just sort of something I picked up back home. I'm not a very strong person and my quirk isn't exactly something that makes me stronger either, so I had to find a way to fight that would allow me to get in close and incapacitate my opponent quickly. Luckily, my dad was in the military and he taught me a few tricks." I smiled at the thought of my dad.

"You must have a great dad."

"Yeah… He was pretty great." I grimaced in pain, my muscles tightening up. Even though I had transferred my pain at the time to Mineta, my muscles were still physically affected by the electricity, and now they were seizing up.

"Are you okay?" Yaoyorozu looked concerned and she slowed her walk to wait for me.

"Yeah. My muscles are just sore from being electrocuted."

"When I hit you, you were able to transfer the pain from being hit back to me. Is that your quirk?"

"Sort of. It's one part of my quirk. Why?"

"Transfer some of your pain to me." Her response was concerned, but firm.

I blinked at her and smiled. "Thank you for your concern Yaoyorozu, but there really is no point. My muscles are going to keep on aching no matter how long I transfer my pain to you. Once I stop the transfer, I'm going to be in a world of hurt. It's best if I just deal with it now, and go to Recovery Girl later."

She nodded and we finally exited the building and made our way back to the observation room. As soon as I stepped in, arms went around me and I squeaked. "_Hannah, are you okay? You look like death and your hair isn't any better!_" Bree practically yelled in my face.

"_I'm fine. Just a little sore. Now can you let go of me_?"

"_Sorry._" Bree stepped away and held out a pink slip. "_All Might gave this to me. He said to escort you to Recovery Girl so you can rest up_."

"_I can get there myself_."

"_No you can't. You can't read Kanji_."

I sighed. "_You've got a point_."


	4. Competition

**Hello again everyone! It is Sunday for me, so it's time for a chapter update! I know this story might be off to a slowish start, but please bare with us! It WILL pick up soon! We have a lot of plans and arcs that aren't ****necessarily**** in the Anime/Manga that will be so much fun!**

**Please enjoy and have a great week!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bree's P.O.V**

I open my eyes to sunlight, feeling it giving me energy as I sit up in bed slowly. This was honestly the best way to wake up, I smile and stretch my arms above my head, hearing a couple of pops emitting from my back. Sighing in relief, I roll onto the floor, change my clothes and make my way to the 'living room' just outside of my bedroom.

I honestly loved the apartments Hannah and I found. They're small but give you enough room to put desks and other big furniture pieces. It had everything that we needed to live with nothing extra to take up space. Also, it gives you enough room to do some small workouts. Doing a couple of ab exercises and stretching my limbs on the floor and being careful not to bump into the walls or couch, I was ready for my morning run.

It wasn't far, seeing as I haven't had a lot of time to explore our residential area. The few runs that I've gone on have been pleasant enough. The mornings were cool and not a lot of people were up yet, meaning I didn't have to worry much about getting run over by a car or something. The streets were clean with modest houses and apartments lining them, seeing a cat or two running about. Overall, a nice place to have an early morning run. Although, I would love to find a gym close by. Running is great exercise, but I would have a more well rounded workout if I could add some weight machines into the mix as well.

My run lasted maybe thirty minutes, wanting to get home and shower before school. And there was the issue of getting Hannah up...I shudder slightly at the thought on the stairwell, seeing that I was a floor below our apartments. Yesterday's wake up call was a little...violent, seeing that it was a cloudy day and I was also crabby.

Taking the keys out of the pocket sewn into my athletic shorts, I open Hannah's apartment door and creep in. (we gave each other the spare key to our apartments for emergencies). It was dark, a couple of dishes piled in the sink and weak sunlight peeking out from the bathroom window. Her bedroom door was closed. I tried knocking.

"_...Hannah_," I whisper, rapping my knuckles against the door a couple of times. "_Get up_," There was no response. I knock louder, but when I still didn't get anything, I decided to go in. Opening the door slowly, I look in to see a tuft of brown hair peeking from the comforter. I slowly creep up to her, intending on opening the blinds and taking the comforter away. However, I didn't see the shoe in time, almost twisting my ankle.

I gasp, hopping away so that my ankle would survive the day, only to land on top of the comforter. Hannah makes an annoyed sound as I try to get up. Once stable with my footing, I focus on Hannah to see her sitting up. Her hair was majorly tossaled, her face in a twisted glare. There was murder in her eyes.

I bolt out the door, her screaming something at me but didn't quite hear her. I rip open her apartment door, slamming it loudly before juggling my key to get into mine. I could hear her pounding footsteps from her apartment, finally turning the key in the lock and throwing myself inside my own apartment.

There was no way she would think to grab the spare to my apartment in her state, so I slump down the door to the floor with a heavy sigh.

And I thought Hero Training was going to kill me, boy was I wrong.

**Later**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_You ready for today's class?" _Hannah asks as we walk the short distance from the bus stop to U.A High hill. I eye her suspiciously, trying to see any signs of her still being tired. She might look happy now, but that's because we were in public. But so far, we were the only ones walking on this path, so she could snap any minute.

"_You're not going to kill me, are you?_" I ask cautiously, preparing to bolt towards the front gate of the school.

"_Oh c'mon, I'm not THAT bad,_" Hannah laughs and nudges. Ok, maybe she is alright now.

"_Next time, I'm taking a video,_" I scoff, shouldering my backpack so that it fits more comfortably on my back, "_It'll be like one of those horror movies we see trailers about_,"

"_No_!" she bites back, a promise in her eyes that if I did, something bad was going to happen. I gulp, but challenge her back.

"_Yes! Then you'll see what I have to deal with every morning,_" I grin smugly before checking the time on my phone. We're doing just fine. Suddenly, my arm goes numb and hangs useless by my side. Without even realizing it, Hannah had touched my arm out of annoyance.

"_Hey! What was that for!?" _I yell, running towards the gate before she could touch me again.

"_Come back here and promise that you won't record me!_" She shouts back, chasing me.

"_Not a chance!" _ I challenge, which was a mistake.

.

.

.

I walk into class with two numb arms, looking pretty stupid. I glare at Hannah's back as she enters the classroom, greeting the people she knows. Sighing, I build up the nerve to enter, cause who wants to explain how dumb they look?

"Good morning Wilson-san, what are you doing out here," a voice materializes behind me, making my heart jump. Turning, I find Broccoli smiling at me, his arms still having bandages around them. I let out a sigh, straightening.

"I was just about to go in, how are your arms doing?" I ask, us walking in together and me hoping that he wouldn't ask about mine.

"They're better, Recovery Girl fixed me up." He replies.

"Midoriya, Wilson, good morning to the both of you!" Iida rushes over, doing the karate chop with his arm and being way over the top. Oh...So that's Broccoli's name...

"'Good Morning Tenya!" Midoriya smiles.

"Do you ever chill?" I ask, laughing a little at the expression Iida makes. "And again, I told you to call me Bree. We don't have to be formal all the time." I sigh, turning to Midoriya, "Same goes for you too, Bro- I mean, Midoriya." I quickly catch myself.

"O-ok...Bree," Midoriya says, looking...embarrassed?

"Pft," I start laughing, "Geez, looks like I just told you to kiss me or something!"

"YoU wAnT mE tO kIsS yOu?!" Midoriya exclaims, looking like he was about to pass out. I laugh harder, my side aching so much that I grab my torso.Looks like my arms aren't numb anymore…

"She said no such thing!" Iida exclaims, doing the chopping motion with his hand again, trying to explain to a 'checked out' Midoriya what I meant. I try to get my laughing under control, leaving the two to their antics and exit stage left. If I stay, I know that I would laugh so hard that I would pee my pants.

I was about to go to my seat, turning on my heel to head to the back of the classroom, when our homeroom teacher suddenly appears at the door.

"You're supposed to be in your seats." He says, his voice hard and carrying a warning. Everyone quickly rushes to their seats, sitting in silence and waiting for Mr. Aizawa to start.

"Ok, there's not a lot to talk about in homeroom today. Except for one important detail," The class holds their breath, waiting for the worst. It was the weirdest atmosphere that I've encountered in a classroom. Everyone was so gung ho about everything we did, that was a pretty obvious observation for just one day of being here.

"Class rep." With that, the atmosphere changes in an instant. Everyone was raising their hands, saying they wanted to do it and whatnot. I look at the back of their heads in confusion.

"_The heck is a class rep?_" I whisper, knowing that I wasn't going to get an answer until a free period. I look over to Hannah with the question in my eyes, but she just shrugs. I didn't think Japanese schools would be that different. The only difference I knew of was uniforms, like the private academies America had. I guess Japanese schools and American schools had more of a difference than I thought.

With that in mind… who the heck was I supposed to vote for? In the end, I voted for Tenya. He was the closest friend I got other than Hannah. Anyway, I knew my vote was wasted the moment I wrote his name, since Midoriya won. What was the big deal anyway? I stare at his shaking form with my chin in my palm.

"Ok, that's it for homeroom. Next is English." Aizawa says, me blowing a puff of air through my nose. The easiest and more boring class here, even if it was with Present Mic. "Maxwell-san, Wilson-san," Both of us perk up in our seats at the mention of our names.

"You, however, are coming with me,"

**.**

**.**

**. **

The next thing we knew, we were in the P.E uniforms at the field. I look over to Hannah as we walk over to Mr. Aizawa, mouthing - What is happening? She shrugs, the same uneasiness in her eyes. Mr. Aizawa turns to us at our approach.

"You're both probably wondering what this is about," He says, hands deep in his pants pockets. We both nod.

"The first day of the semester, I had the class goes through a series of physical exercises to judge their abilities with their quirks." Oh no… don't tell me, "We will be doing the same thing with you two."

"Ok, so what will you have us do?" I ask, not too worried about it. It just sounds like another P.E class, but with the use of quirks. Nothing too extreme unless we go to one of the major facilities U.A campus has to offer.

"Let me finish," he glares, me shuddering at the sight. "One of you will be expelled." Hannah gasps beside me, but I couldn't believe what he just said. After everything both of us had gone through to get here, he was just going to expel one of us just like that?

"You can't be serious!" Hannah says, her fists clenching. Her body was shaking. My mind momentarily shuts off, not believing what was happening.

"Just because you're transfer students, did you think we would treat you differently?" He raises an eyebrow. I growl, looking at the ground because I knew he was right. We weren't thinking about it, but we just guessed that since we were forgien, they would treat us differently. Why? I couldn't give you an answer.

"You have ten different tasks that you'll need to complete. I'm not scoring you on how they other's did, just between you two. So give it your all because if you don't, you're leaving immediately."

I clench my jaw, looking over to Hannah. It looks like she was almost in the same dilemma as I was. I didn't want to kick her out of the Hero Course, she was my best friend and has been through a lot in the past year. However…

It took a lot for me to get here, to stand on these very grounds. My family has struggled and strained to send me to this school. It took a lot of mental will power just for me to get on that plane and to say 'I can do this.' There was no way that I was going to give that up, even for my best friend.

I wasn't about to give up. I was going to be the one staying.

"_Hannah,_" I steal my gaze at her, "_You better give this everything you got, because that's exactly what I'm going to do_." Surprise flashes in her eyes, with maybe a touch of hurt in them. My chest squeezes at that, but I won't let it get to me. Her eyes hardern and she gives me a nod and grunt of affirmation. We both look back to Mr. Aizawa, who sadistically smiles at our gazes.

"Alright, let's get started."

**Hannahs P.O.V **

Why was I even here? What did I gain from becoming a hero? How did I get to where I am today? Question after question came to mind and sure, I could easily answer most of them.

How? My grandpa sent me.

What? Self satisfaction, the satisfaction in the fact that we get to help others when we become heroes.

Why? That's always been the hardest question to answer for me, and right now, while going up against my best friend, it was the only question I could think of. Why was I here? Why was I training to become a hero? Why did my grandpa send me? When I was younger, I never thought about being a hero. I wasn't ambitious enough. I wasn't one to take action or initiative. I was a follower, not a leader.

And now? What was I now? With everything that had happened to me in the past year, I didn't know what I was, who I was, or why I was. I just… was. But now that I'm here, actually here at U.A, and I was faced with the threat of expulsion, there was no way I was going to give up what I had been handed. I may not have known who or what or why, but I wanted to figure it out and this was my one chance to actually become something I'd always wanted to be.

"First up is the 50 meter dash. Both of you stand here and when I say go, start."

Fifty-meter dash huh? With all my training my dad put me through, my stamina and running was pretty good… I walked to the start line and got into my running stance, Bree next to me. I glanced at her, nervousness coursing through my system. She looked so… determined.

I furrowed my eyebrows and took a deep breath. I wasn't going to lose. Closing my eyes, I suppressed my emotions. It was sort of like flipping a switch. It's like there's multiple switches in the body, each one controlling a certain emotion or pain receptors and if I focused hard enough, I could find the right switch that would turn off almost everything.

I opened my eyes, a new hardness making itself present as my emotions shut down. I could already feel the strain in my mind from suppressing so many feelings but I wasn't going to lose.

"Go."

I pushed off my left foot and sprinted as fast as I could down the small fifty meter track. My lungs slightly burned and I flipped the switch that turned off my pain receptors. I'm for sure gonna pay for it later but if I don't get expelled, it'll all be worth it.

"6.00 seconds! "

"6.03 seconds!"

6.03 seconds. That was .03 seconds faster than last year. My disappointment at getting second almost immediately disappeared, leaving a faint echo in its place. I looked over to Bree and saw her face contort into a mix of concerned, disappointed, and relieved looks.

"Next is grip strength." Aizawa-sensei handed out a hand held machine that counted how many Kilograms you gripped when you squeezed the lever. Holding it in my right hand, I squeezed as hard as I could.

"30 Kilograms!" The machine beeped out.

"17 Kilograms!" Bree's machine followed.

We participated in a series of different exercise exams before Aizawa showed us the final results. I wasn't the most physically fit person and my quirk didn't help much, but at least I used mine and did well on a few things. I'm sure if we were put up with the class, I wouldn't be dead last. I looked over to Bree. She was sweaty, we both were, but she hadn't used her quirk the whole time. Hating the thought of me being better than her popping into my head, I shook it slightly.

"Here are your scores." Aizawa called out.

1st: Bree Wilson

2nd: Hannah Maxwell

I blinked, all my emotions and physical pain coming back and flooding my system at once. I lost. How did I…? My eyes welled up with tears and I took a deep breath, wincing at the burning of my lungs and ribs.

"...Hannah?"

I turned away from Bree, not wanting to face her, my disappointment written on my face. I lost. I let my grandpa down. My mom… I'd never be a hero… My dad… I had failed before, multiple times, but this was different. After _everything_ that had happened, I had _lost_. Suddenly all of those questions that flooded my mind earlier came rushing back. Why was I here? It didn't matter anymore. I failed.

Who was I? A failure.

What did I gain from being here? Apparently nothing. Because I _failed_.

"Wilson go back to the classroom. Maxwell, you're staying with me." Bree was leaving me. Here. Alone. As a failure. But for some reason, I couldn't find it in me to care.

"Sensei…?" Bree called out, a question of why at the end, but I still couldn't seem to care. Confliction was written all over her face, her body turned to walk away but her feet not moving.

Aizawa stared at her unimpressed. "Worry about yourself." Yes… Worry about yourself. Forget about me. She clearly belonged here more than I did.

Bree turned around and trudged towards the building, turning back every now and again to see if anything was happening. Eventually she disappeared around the corner. I stayed staring at the ground, tears threatening to slip down my cheeks.

This was it. I was going home. Going home to that awful house, in that awful neighborhood, with those awful neighbors. After everything was looking up, it all had to turn upside down. Just my luck right?

"Maxwell, why are you here?"

My head shot up, my eyes meeting his red, bloodshot ones. "Sir…?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. Why are you here?"

"I- I don't…" I stuttered. Why was I here?

Aizawa stared at me with a bored face, seemingly apathetic, though if you looked deeper, you could see an underlying concern in his eyes.

I clenched my jaw and balled my hands into fists. "I want to be a hero."

"Why?"

"W-why..?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "B-because I want to be able to keep others from going through the same thing I did."

"Yes, but why?"

I scratched my cheek in frustration. "I don't know! Aizawa-sensei, I don't know!"

"I suggest you find out why by the end of the week. Report back to me when you've figured it out, or you won't be coming back. Most kids at your age already know why, and have the ambition to fulfill that desire. You have the potential. Don't waste it." He turned and made his way back to the classroom, leaving me standing in the middle of the field, my cheeks damp from the tears the trailed down my face.

_Why did I want to be a hero?_

.

.

.

I stood outside the classroom door, afraid to go back into the classroom. Had Aizawa-sensei told everyone? What did Bree say? Did she even say anything? I bit my thumbnail in worry, debating on whether or not it was worth the humiliation to go back into the classroom for my stuff. I took a few deep breaths and forced my face into a smile, trying to make it convincing.

Despite me just now getting to the classroom, I had spent an entire hour moping and thinking about the quirk assessment test. Aizawa and Bree were most definitely in there. Oh man… I was in so much trouble. Negative emotions swirled through my body and I frowned, wishing I could just turn them off, but I couldn't. Emotions were what made us human, and if we never had any, the effects would be catastrophic. Take my dad for example.

Okay Hannah. You got this. Taking one more deep breath, I swung the door open and entered. Midnight stopped her mathematics lecture, the entire class turning to look at me. Bree stood up in the back of the room and whispered my name in worry. "Hannah…?"

I pursed my lips and gave a pained smile, weaving my way through the desks to my seat and ignoring the concerned whispers that followed.

"It looks like she was crying-"

I shot a glare over to Uraraka and Iida as they whispered about my tear marks. I had tried to wash them off earlier, but had no luck.

I finally made it to my seat, only tripping once over Bakugou's foot, and plopped down into it, Bree slowly sitting down. I pulled out my notebook and pencil, giving Midnight my full attention.

"Nice of you to join us Maxwell-san. Now, can you tell me how you solve this problem?"

I stared at her and frowned. "No." My answer was quiet.

"Momo?" I turned and saw Momo raising her hand.

"The answer is thirty two."

"Correct. Aizawa may have pulled you out of class Hannah, but I know for sure, he was finished talking with you a long while ago. Please be on time."

"Yes sensei."

Thirty more minutes of me not paying attention passed before the lunch bell rang. As soon as that ringing sound filled my ears, I was up and out of my chair. I was just walking out the door when I heard Bree calling my name. "Hannah! Hannah!"

I paused slightly, and turned in the doorway. "What?"

"Did you get expelled? What happened? Why did he want to talk to you?"

I frowned and crossed my arms in front of me as if I were trying to protect myself in my current, vulnerable state. "I'm not expelled yet. I really don't want to talk about it…" I paused for a second, not sure if I wanted to ask her my question. Why did I want to be a hero?

"Hey Bree?" I speak up after a moment of hesitation, "Why do you want to be a hero?"

Bree looked at me, taken aback by the confusion on her face. "What? Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "Something Aizawa sensei said to me, but I'm being serious Bree. Why?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, but didn't hesitate in her answer and that's what I hated about it. "I want to make my parents proud of who I am. I want to be able to show people and myself that my quirk can be used for good. I want to train my quirk so I don't accidentally hurt somebody again." I frowned.

"I see." Maybe Aizawa was right. Everyone here had exact reasons and explanations for wanting to be a hero.

"Why do you want to be a hero?" Bree asked back and I stumbled back a bit.

"Maybe we should move out of the doorway. Bird guy wants to get some food." I avoided the question. "I want to get some food too. I'll meet you in the cafeteria. I have to do something first."

Bree nodded but hesitated when walking away. 'Are you sure you're not expelled?"

I smiled, albeit fake. "Positive." She saluted me and made her way to the cafeteria. I watched her walk away until she disappeared from my sight, before a mop of pink and yellow invaded my vision.

"Hannah!" Denki and Mina called my name as they just about tackled me to the ground. "What happened? Did Aizawa sensei yell at you? What did he have you guys do?"

"Kami, why do you want to be a hero?"

Denki raised his eyebrows at me before shrugging. "'Cause that's what the cool kids do! I'm gonna become a hero, and be able to protect my friends and draw in all the ladies!" He winked at me followed by finger guns. I smiled and laughed, lightly punching his arm and making sure none of my emotions were accidentally transferred to him.

"What about you Mina?" I looked to her curiously, wondering what she possibly got out of picking this career field. Maybe her reason, along with Kaminari's would help me narrow down my answer.

"Well… I've always admired heroes and the way they have proper control over their quirk and abilities! My acid quirk is really useful, but I don't know all of its abilities yet. Being able to save others is also really rewarding and awesome! Imagine all the parties!" Mina bounced up and down in excitement at the thought of becoming a pro hero.

"I see." I knew I wanted to become a hero. I wanted it so bad, but why? Why did I want to become a hero so badly? "Say, do you guys know where All Might is?" Maybe the number one hero could help me realize my reason. He was inspirational for a reason.

"Probably in the teacher's lounge." Mina answered. "I saw how excited you were to see him the other day! Are you a fan! Does news of All Might spread to America too?!" Her eyes were wide as she fired off question after question. My mind was far away, slightly in a panic at the thought of talking to my number two idol. How was I going to work my question? Oh no… Aizawa was probably in the teacher's lounge. I really didn't want to see him yet… Maybe he's sleeping… Yeah. That's what he's doing. He won't see me sneak in, steal All Might, and leave.

Smiling at my plan, I placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "I'm going to go talk to All Might. Don't wait up for me, go ahead and eat!" I removed my hands and ran in the direction of the teacher's lounge.

.

.

.

"Um, All Might sir?" I knocked on the door to the teacher's lounge, slowly opening it.

There was a weak cough and the sound of someone rattling a table. The door swung open quickly and I was met with the face of All Might. My face turned red and I fiddled with my fingers. "Ah, young Hannah Maxwell! What can I help you with?" His eager face calmed me down a little and I took a deep breath.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with something... Why-" I stopped my question at the sight of Aizawa standing behind All Might.

"Go to lunch Maxwell. You can't find this kind of answer from someone else. You have to find it on your own, with your own ambition." His voice sounded irritated, and I clenched my teeth. Why was he so… _infuriating?!_ Did he enjoy making me suffer? Did he enjoy watching me tear myself up over this? Why wouldn't he let me find help?

"Fine." I turned and headed towards the cafeteria, anger pulsing through my system. _Was this all worth it?_

**Bonus**

**Aizawa's POV 3rd person.**

Aizawa watched as Maxwell trudged back to the lunch room, her fists swinging at her sides in anger. He gave a low sigh and turned back into the teachers lounge. "You could go a little easier on the poor kid, you know." Toshinori commented after closing the staff door and deflating. "Some people are born with the knowledge that they're going to be heroes one day and others need a little more time to figure it out. I think that goes for young Hannah as well."

"As a teacher it is my responsibility to make sure she recognizes her potential as a person, a student and most importantly, as a hero. This is no place for niceties. My students need to learn that not everything revolves around them and that life can be hard. There is no getting around that."

"Yes, but you don't need to constantly berate her or keep her from seeking answers."

"This is one answer she needs to figure out on her own." Aizawa knew he was right. Yes, Toshinori was right too, but there are better and worse ways to approach each and every problem. Aizawa had no intention of expelling Hannah Maxwell. Nor Bree Wilson for that matter. They both had the potential to become heroes, certainly they weren't lacking, but without a proper reason, that ambition to succeed will slowly drain out of their systems until they eventually gave up.

"Still, that girl has been through so much already." Toshinori frowned, his scraggly form somehow deflating even more at the thought of Maxwell's reason for coming here.

"It was irrational to send her here so early after her mother's death and father's betrayal, but I understand her reasons for coming." Aizawa felt pity gather in his chest at the thought of Hannah going through what she did. "She'll be alright. It will take a bit of work, but she'll come through to recognize her potential and overcome her obstacles."

"For a harsh man Aizawa, you sure care about those kids a lot."

"Shut up."


	5. Lunch Rush

**Hannah's P.O.V **

"-So do you have a Canadian fetish or what?" I approached my seatmate, asking the one question I had been dying to ask ever since I got here. Honestly though, I really just needed a distraction from everything that's happened today, and what was the harm in trying to become friends with my seatmate?

"What?" The straight faced boy turned back to me and blinked, absolutely no emotion what-so-ever presenting itself on his face. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best question to ask when I was trying to become his friend. Though in my opinion, it seemed like a fair question. His hair _was_ red and white. Was it natural?

"Well, do you?" I repeated my question.

He turned away from me and made his way to the lunch room door, his red and white hair shifting at the movement. "No."

I frowned and stumbled after him,. "Wait! What's your name? I'm Hannah Maxwell." I jogged lightly to keep up with his longer strides.

"Todoroki Shouto." His reply was short, and precise, leaving almost no room to comment or make room any other conversation, which slightly irritated me, though the irritation quickly left. I could be a patient person when I wanted. Lucky for me, I am skilled in the ways of conversation and small talk.

"Okay. Can I call you Shouto?"

"No."

I frowned. What was with this guy? "Todo-kun?"

"No." His voice kept that same apathetic tone, with a hint of arrogance, as if he didn't care about anything or anyone.

"Then what can I call you?"

"Just Todoroki."

"Alright, Just Todoroki, do you want to be friends?" I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping he wouldn't decline my offer. I waited a few more seconds, only to be met with silence. I grinned. Success!

"I thought you were really awesome in hero training the other day. The way you froze that building was so cool!" Pun intended. I laugh to myself for a minute, only to realize that Todoroki had already made it halfway down the hall. I jog to catch up to him, nearly stumbling down the stairs that I didn't see at the end of the hall. Todoroki's left arm grabbed my right, steadying me before I went careening down the stairs. I looked over, my eyes wide at my near-death experience.

Todoroki let go of my arm as if it were on fire and continued on his way down the stairs. "You should watch where you're going." I stood there dumbfounded as he made his way to the bottom, and through the cafeteria doors. I touched my arm and shivered at the cold air that had invaded the warmth his left hand had left behind.

For a boy with such a cold quirk and personality, he was pretty warm.

I jumped as a loud alarm blared from the speakers that lined the school hallway. What the heck is that?! I glanced around me as remaining students ran around in a panic, more of them rushing out of the cafeteria. Staring at the stampede, I squeaked a bit before scrambling to the side to avoid it. There was no way I was going down like Mufasa! I gritted my teeth as someone stepped on the back of my shoe, tripping me. Oh no… this was where I was going to die. Trampled just like Simba's dad. Except instead of giant animals, it was going to be by a bunch of heroes in training.

"Don't just stand there, come on." A low voice interrupted my inner Lion King monologue and I was yanked down the hallway by a hand grabbing my arm. "T-Todoroki-san?!"

No answer. "Todoroki, what's happening?"

Still nothing. I groaned, but let him lead me to who knows where, me running beside him. He let go of my arm after seeing I was following him. Up ahead, students crammed together, banging against windows and walls to try to get out of the building. What was happening?! Was there a fire or something?! This is a hero school for goodness sakes, nobody should be freaking out this much! "We're going to get stuck in that!"

Todoroki grabbed my arm again and pulled me to the side to avoid a person that was elbowing everyone and everything in his way to get to the front of the crowd. By now, me and him were practically hugging the line of windows in an attempt to avoid being trampled. I let go of Todoroki's hand, groaning a bit as an arm hit me in the stomach. "We have to get out of here!"

I saw him take in a deep breath before a rounded ice wall popped up between us and the crowd. I sighed in relief and slightly bowed my head in exhaustion. There was no room to turn or move in the small space between me and the window so I stayed pressed up against it, practically squished in the tiny space. "Thanks." I turned my head to face him. "Do you know what's happening?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the press that had approached me and Bree earlier in the day barging onto campus. "Wait… is this just a security breach? By the freaking press?! _Goodness, this school needs to get their act together!_"

"_Idiots."_ I blinked at Todoroki's insult. It was in English.

"_You speak English Todoroki-san?" _I knew my class was learning English, and there were multiple people proficient in the language, but I didn't think Todoroki was one of them.

"_Yes." _

My eyes were practically sparkling. "_Todoroki-san that is so COOL!"_

"Everyone! It is just the press! Please conduct yourselves in a manner that is befitting of U.A high school!"

Was that Iida? "_Lower the ice wall."_ Todoroki put his left hand on the wall, rapidly melting it. Cold water seeped into my clothes, but the only thing I could focus on was the fact that Iida was _on the ceiling!_ Bree hung from his leg as he attempted to keep the both of them from falling.

I covered my mouth with my hand to hide the laugh that bubbled up from my stomach. There was a cheer from the far left and the crowd started to disperse. I sighed in relief before turning back to Todoroki. "Thanks for that. I thought I was gonna die like Mufasa."

"Mufasa…?" He repeated in a confused tone.

I stared at him in disbelief. Who was this boy? "Todoroki… Do you not know the Lion King?"

"Is that a movie?"

I put my face in my hands and started to dramatically sob. "Hannah, what's wrong?!" Bree's voice came from behind me.

"He doesn't know what the Lion King is!" I wailed. Bree sighed and face palmed.

"Here we go." She looked to Todoroki with an aggravated look. "You better watch it before she gets worse and believe me, she will."

I abruptly stopped my fake crying and looked to Bree. "Oh yeah. Why were you hanging from Iida's leg?"

Bree's face turned a slight pink and she scratched her cheek. "Well, I didn't want to be left in the crowd so I grabbed his leg at the last second after Ochako used her quirk on him." She smiles awkwardly.

"_Idiot_." I quoted Todoroki's line earlier, in an awful imitation of his voice.

"Who was that supposed to be?" Bree asked, making fun of my imitation. I turned to point at Todoroki, but he was already gone. I furrowed my eyebrows and her cheeks puffed up in an attempt to hold her laughter in.

"What."

Bree broke at my confusion and her laughter spilled from her mouth, echoing around the hall. I snorted a few times before the sound of the bell made me freeze. "Oh no! I'm late again!" I bolted down the hall.

**Bree P.O.V **

I scribble notes in my notebook, trying and failing to keep up. Man, Japanese was a friggin FAST language! It was still hard to understand spoken words and kanji on the board. I wish they could have solely English classes, that would make my life a little easier.

Slightly getting distracted since I had no idea what Cementos was talking about, I look over to Hannah. Her brows were furrowed, staring down at her notebook in concentration. However, she wasn't writing anything.

She's been off the entire day ever since she lost to me in that physical competition Aizawa made us do. I wanted to be here, but so did she. Sure, she's been smiling and laughing, but I knew better. Something changed after the competition. Did Aizawa even know what he was doing, pitting us against each other? We've been friends in middle school, actually she was the only real friend I had. It's like I've betrayed her, and maybe she was hurting because of that. However, I also know something happened between her and Aizawa, since he said that the person who loses would leave immediately and Hannah is still here. I just haven't figured out what yet.

So which was it? Was she pissed at me or did Aizawa say something to ruffle her up?

Making a sour face, I turn back to my notebook and stare at it. What was more important, becoming a hero or supporting my best friend? I huff in irritation, resting my chin in my palm. I wish she would just tell me because who knows, maybe there's something I could help her with.

The bell suddenly rings, indicating the end of the school day. I stretch my arms over my head, feeling a couple of cracks in my back. Maybe if I make her a couple of pieces of french toast she'll feel better.

Scraping of chairs and quiet chit chat fill the room as I pack my stuff in my bag. I look up to Hannah only to realize that she was gone. Standing up quickly, I look around the room for her dark hair but she wasn't here. She must've bolted out the room upon hearing the first ring of the bell. I sigh as I shoulder my bag, starting to walk out the door.

"Wilson-san!" Someone calls out to me, turning to find Iida, Midoriya and Ochaco.

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Bree!" I huff, turning towards the group.

"My apologies! I mean no disrespect!" He bows deeply. I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"What do you guys want?" I groan, directing my attention to the other two.

"Well," Ochaco starts, sharing a look with Midoriya, "We were wondering what was wrong with Maxwell-san. What happened when Aizawa took you out of English this morning?"

"Um…" She probably wouldn't want me to tell everyone about what happened, anyway, I wasn't the person who needed to tell. "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to talk about it. But I'm not entirely sure what's wrong. I'm almost as clueless as you guys." I sigh, biting the inside of my cheek because it was just SO frustrating!

"Oh, ok," Midoriya says, looking down at the ground.

"Please come to us if there's anything we can do. As fellow classmates, we are worried about you and Maxwell's wellbeing," Iida says in the softest tone I've heard from him.

"Yeah, then with Hannah coming in later with tear stains on her cheek; we all just want to be sure that you two are ok," Ochaco smiles.

"But why?" I ask in bewilderment. "I mean, you've only met us a few days ago. How can you be worried about strangers, not to mention foreigners?"

People in the States usually look out for themselves. We didn't get into anyone's business, unless it was a family member or a close friend. In my schools, new kids had to fend for themselves, and pave their own way. Is this a Japanese thing or something?

When I switched schools in my elementary days, there was no one looking out for me. No one to call a friend. No one to stop the rumors from reaching my classmates ears. No one came up to me to confirm the rumors. No one wanted to associate with me.

"Because we're classmates, and more importantly, friends," Midoriya speaks up, me staring into his eyes that left no room for question. "Even though we haven't known you guys for long or really talked with you, you're part of our class. We hope that we can all become really good friends with both of you." Something catches in my throat, a weird emotion trying to escape.

"Thank you, I'll let you guys know if anything comes up," I smile, "And I would love it if we could be friends." Everyone faces brightens up at that comment and even though I was worried sick about my best friend, this was the happiest that I've been since coming here.

"Do you want to walk home with us?" Ochaco asks, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the classroom doors.

"Sure, why not. Although, I have no idea where you guys live," I almost deadpan, them laughing at me.

"Wilson-san," The icy grip of death enters my ears, sending a shiver down my spine. All of us look back to see Aizawa leaning against the wall next to the door to our classroom. "A word." He disappears into the classroom, leaving no room for question. I gulp.

"I guess we'll have to save it for another day…" I say, about to walk back inside.

"Do you want us to wait?" Ochaco asks, worry shining in her brown eyes. I shake my head.

"No, I'll be ok. I'll see you guys in class tomorrow!" I try to smile, albeit a fake one. They wave, heading down the hall without me. I frown at their backs, slightly pissed at Aizawa. I've finally made somewhat friends and was going to hang out with people other than Hannah, then he wants to talk with me? About what? I passed that stupid competition, didn't I?!

I take a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds, then let it out as I enter the classroom.

He was leaning against the podium at the front of the room, arms crossed and nonchalantly lifts his head at my approach. No teacher in my entire fifteen years of life has intimidated me this much. I have no idea what it was about him, but that look in his eyes tells me that this conversation was going to SUCK.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" I ask, standing behind the first row of desks.

"You didn't use your quirk during the test. Why." It didn't sound like a question, more like a demand. I flinch at the sudden question. In all honesty, I thought this was about Hannah.

"Why do you ask?" I counter, something uncomfortable bubbling in my chest. My body wanted to run, but my mind was reminding me that was probably not a good idea.

"Don't waste my time," He snaps, giving me a cold glare. I turn my head away, glaring at the wall.

"I didn't need to use it," I mumble.

"Because you think that you're better than Maxwell?" He asks, me snapping my neck to look at him.

"_NO!_" I glare, venom in my statement as I feel my body grow hotter than normal. "_I'm not better than anyone here. Why the heck do you think I enrolled in this school anyway_?"

"Enlighten me." He stands up, walking towards me until he was right in front of me as the heat subsides, "Why did you enroll in the Hero Course if you won't use your quirk," I try to stare back at him, to meet his gaze but fail. I take a step back, looking off to the side again.

For a moment, I could see their faces, sneering at me and pushing me to the ground. Five year olds surround me, calling me quirkless, a freak, worthless. Remembering the tears stinging my cheeks, I close my eyes to get rid of the feeling. It didn't help, seeing Mike smirk down at me in a way that made my blood boil. My hands shoot out, a bright light emitting from them. It was after that that the screaming began.

"My quirk is dangerous," I say softly, trying to make that awful memory fade into the recesses of my mind. "I enrolled so that I could show people that my quirk can be used for good. I need better control, that's why I didn't use it. I would've run the risk of hurting you and Hannah." There was a long silence, me not being able to look at him.

"Then you'll never be a hero," My head snaps up to him, the coldness in his eyes gone. "Your quirk is something that is apart of you. If you keep pushing it away like you have been, you'll end up hesitating when you need it most."

I knew he was right. He was right about everything, and I HATED it. Tears pool in my eyes, me trying to hold them back because dang it, I'm not going to cry over something as stupid as this. I grip my skirt, balling it in my hands. He backs up, heading towards the door.

"Nothing you say or do will change the fact that you have your quirk. I suggest you decide what kind of hero you're going to be. Are you going to do the bare minimum? Sit out on the side while others do all the work, too afraid to use your own power? Or are you going to stand up and do what's right?" he questions before walking out the door. I lean against a desk, trying to collect myself and I wipe the tears away with my sleeve before they could reach my cheeks.

I know it's a part of me. It made me...me. However, I didn't have to be happy about it.


	6. Soccer

**Bree's P.O.V**

Praise the freaking lord that we were playing soccer.

It was one of the sports that I was really good at, other than volleyball. The adrenaline starts to course through my body as I punch my fist against my palm, a wicked grin spreads across my face. It was time for me to show off to my fellow classmates, to show them I'm not going to be pushed around or to the side. I was here because I was meant to be.

It was also time to get out some pent up emotion. With everything that's happened, I just needed to go freaking nuts. Aizawa's statement yesterday was still bugging me. How could he lecture me like that when he doesn't even know? He doesn't fully understand what this quirk has done to me, but his words were swirling through my head and it was pissing me off.

Maybe playing soccer will help clear my mind.

"_Hey Bree_!" Hannah calls me over, her being surrounded by Mina and...Sparky. Yeah...couldn't remember his name. It's not like she introduced me to her new friends or anything. "_Come here_!"

Despite what happened yesterday, Hannah seemed a little bit better, back to her old self and whining about every little physical activity she was forced to participate in. I knew she was still struggling with whatever her and Aizawa had talked about the other day, but she never brought it up. Even if I ask her, she just shrugs it off and moves on with a different topic. So the idea that she was pissed at me was becoming more and more real. She never says anything about it though!

We don't talk as much as we used to. She holes herself in her apartment after school, but is still crazy when I wake her up. She tries to show that she's ok, she's trying REALLY hard. The worst part, I didn't know what to do to help. I was trying to become a hero to help people, but I can't even help the person I was pretty close to. It made me want to scream and punch something. Sighing, I start to walk over to the group.

Before I could head over to them, however, a harsh voice reaches my ears.

"I don't give a crap what we do, as long as I'm not on a team with Deku OR that blonde American." Bakugou says, talking with the red spiky haired dude. I couldn't remember his name, but from what I've seen he's the only one that Bakugou would actually remotely tolerate.

By blond American, he could only be referring to me.

I huff, also hoping that I wouldn't get teamed up with him. I knew he had a problem with me, with the way I yelled at him the first day I was here. But that was a few days ago, can't he just let that go?! We haven't talked since, the only interaction that we even had was him glaring at me, sometimes me glaring back. I suddenly realize, I was still pissed at him for Hero Class my first day.

Probably noticing someone staring at him, he looks over to catch my eye, immediately glaring and holding up his hands as a threat.

"What are you looking at, ya dumb blonde?!" he yells, little explosions erupting from his hands. I didn't say anything, but instead channeling my inner Ross Geller and bumping the sides of my fist together twice. I cock my head to the side at the end of the display, turning and walking back towards Hannah who was laughing pretty hard. Bakugou was yelling something, but I didn't bother to listen.

"_Let's go, Firecracker_," I mumble in English as I reach the group, Hannah still laughing.

"_Firecracker!?_" She almost yells, laughing harder. I didn't find it funny. Mina and Sparky just give us weird looks, probably not understanding what we were saying.

"_Yeah, didn't you see his hands? They looked like freaking sparklers." _I deadpan as she grabs my shoulders, hunching over.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mina asks, lean in towards our conversation. Hannah was laughing too hard to answer, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I just called Bakugou a firecracker, I don't see what's so funny about it though," I explain, both of them laughing as well. Honestly, these people are hopeless.

"AlRiGhT! WhO's ReAdY tO pLay?!" Present Mic suddenly screams, the students gathering around the teachers. I crack my head and knuckles at the same time while the other students voice their affirmations.

"Now remember, you may not use your quirk during this game. Anyone who does will be doing wall squats for the remainder of the time." All Might exclaims, a collective groan emitting from the students. I roll my eyes.

"We will split you up into two teams, the first team we call gets to wear these jerseys," All Might holds up a basket full of light oranges jerseys. "This will be our first team!" Proceeding to call out people to come get a jersey, I pray that I didn't get teamed up with Bakugou. I want to take him out on the field, for reasons that I didn't quite understand myself. My end goal is to see his stupid face when I take him out.

"And lastly, Young Bakugou," All Might pronounces, Bakugou and I looking at each other with murderous grins.

"Prepare to die, loser!" he rages, swiping a jersey and roughly putting it on.

"You're going to eat those words, _Firecracker!_" I snarl, bumping my fist together at him again before joining my team.

My team consisted of a lot of people that I didn't really know, except for Tenya. They were discussing on how to win, talking about everyone's strengths and weaknesses. Although, it didn't sound like they really knew how to play soccer. I sigh, slightly stretching my legs on the outskirts of the circle.

"Wilson-san!" Someone call's out to me, making me look up from a squatting leg stretch. It was the red haired guy that I've seen talk to Bakugou. The heck does he want… "You ready for this match?! We're so going to dominate!" He holds out a fist for me to bump.

"...Who are you again?" I ask, not remembering a time or place that I've talked to him. He was smiling though, even if I ignored his fist.

"Kirishima! Man, we met on your first day!" He exclaims. I think back for a second.

"Sorry, don't remember," I shrug and stand up, looking over to the other team at the other end of the field.

"Nah, it's cool. You weren't having the best day. I get it!" He says within a heartbeat, still having a goofy smile. I smile, holding out my fist for him to bump. I liked this guy, he was at least genuine and chill.

"Let's kick their butts, Kirishima," I smile wider as he bumps his fist against mine. "Want to team up against Bakugou?" He gives me a shark-like grin, something shining in his eyes that makes me smile wider.

"Let's do it,"

.

.

.

They were giving us a run for our money. Nobody has scored yet, and we had twenty more minutes in the game left. I was banged up, having bruises litter my body from that stupid Bakugou. Hannah, who happened to be on the other team, has fallen at _least_ thirty times. In hero class, she was golden. In any sort of sports, she was a total klutz. I watch her go down again, her face planting into the grass by being slightly bumped by Sato. I snigger a little bit as I focus back on the game.

The ball was down by our goal, but I wasn't too concerned seeing that mostly everyone was down there. Plus, we had Shoji as goalie, so not much to worry about. I stand close to mid-field, waiting for my chance to grab the ball and run it up. I move around a little bit, trying to keep my eye on the ball. The ball was kicked pretty close to the goal, my heart jumping just a bit.

"YOU CAN DO IT YOUNG SATO! SCORE THAT GOAL!" All Might yells, his voice booming across the field. Him and Present Mic have been screaming this whole time, and honestly, it's more annoying than the regular soccer couches.

However, with Shoji as goalie, he didn't score as Shoji envelopes the ball with his arms.

"HEY MAN, IS THAT EVEN ALLOWED?!" Present Mic yells, looking over to All Might, who just nodded. I guess he was _technically _using his quirk, but his quirk was a literal embodiment of himself. He was the perfect goalie.

"Shoji!" I wave my arms at him, preparing to run down field. He punts the ball, it flying a little ahead of me as I sprint with everything I had while still keeping my eye on the ball.

"GET BACK HERE!" I hear Bakugou scream, but didn't pay any attention to him. I already had a head start and was past the midfield line, there was no way he could catch up. The ball bounces high in front of me, letting it hit me in the torso as I pick up speed.

Looking up, I see Ojiro at the goal, bending his knees as I approach. His tail was an issue, but if I could fake him and get it in a high corner, I'm sure I could get a goal. I smile, pumping my arms as I dribble as fast as I could.

Something suddenly slams into my side, making me roll to the ground hard. Hearing a snigger, I knew who it was. I look up, glaring at Bakugou who know had possession of the ball. That was totally a foul, even a rookie ref could have called that. But we weren't playing by the rule book, not really.

Standing up, I charge towards him while his back was turned. There was no way I was going to foul, but Iida was running up the side and I knew I could get it to him, there was no way I was going to foul. I take a final leap and drop slide towards the ball, catching Bakugou off guard. I kick the ball towards Iida, who swoops over and takes possession. However, Bakugou trips over me, kicking me pretty hard in the side as he falls and we tumble over each other.

"Hey!" I growl, pushing his legs off of me, "Watch it, _Firecracker!_"

"Screw off, loser!" He yells back, us glaring at each other before he gets up. I watch him run away, _almost_ wishing I could blast him with my quirk.

"Hey, you ok?" I look up to see Kirishima standing in front of me, his hand outstretched.

"I'm good. Just going to be sore in the ribs tomorrow." I shrug and grab his hand, him pulling me up with ease.

"That was a sick slide tackle!" He exclaims, giving me two thumbs up, "You play?"

"Oh yeah, ten years." I smirk, jogging towards the crowd. I swear, Kirishima was almost _sparkling_.

"That's so manly!" he exclaims before waving to me as he runs headlong into the fray with an excited battle cry. I smile and wave back. Ok, It's official. Kirishima is going to be my best friend.

Suddenly, I see Hannah go sprawling to the ground after Bakugou pushes her out of the way to get to the ball. Instead of getting up, she lays there on the grass, her arms spread out, her face in a grimace as she stares up at the sky. I rush over to her as the crowd moves closer to the goal, away from her.

"COME OOONNNN, GET UP MAXWELL-SAN! IT'S JUST A LITTLE FALL!" Present Mic yells.

"_I BROKE MY ANKLE_!" Hannahs yells and couldn't help my roll my eyes. The chances of her breaking her ankle were pretty low.

"_Hannah, you didn't_," I sigh, kneeling down to assess her 'broken ankle'. It was only sprained, not broken. She was fine.

"_Don't touch it_!" She exclaims, swatting my hand away. "_You'll make it worse_!" I swat her hand back.

"_It's sprained, not broken_," I deadpan, looking over to our 'coaches'. "Can I take her to Recovery Girl? It's sprained."

"Of course, Young Wilson!" All Might exclaims, me scooping Hannah up in my arms. I catch Bakugou's eye, and couldn't help myself. With a dead set face, I raise my hands towards him without dropping Hannah.

I give him two birds in one foul swoop.

Multiple explosions erupt from his hands, him stomping forward in a flurry. If All Might didn't hold him back, I probably would've been blown to bits.

"Hey Wilson-san!" I hear Kirishimia call out, seeing him run towards us. "Let me carry Maxwell-san, it's unmanly of me just to sit by and watch you," He smiles, holding out his arms as if expecting Hannah to just fall right in.

"Hm...I don't know…" I tease, shielding Hannah a little with my body from him.

"_C'mon guys_!" Hannah whines, "_It hurts! I just wanna go home!_" I roll my eyes, handing her over to Kirishima.

"Fine, but I'm not going back. Bakugou will literally destroy me." I laugh, seeing Hannah pout in Kirishima's arms.

"He'll try!" He laughs, being very careful with Hannah in his arms. I laugh with him, Hannah still whining about her ankle as we head towards the Nurse's office. I still had a lot on my shoulders that haven't been lifted yet. But with friends like this, it's easy to forget about them. Just for now.


	7. French Toast, Screaming and Running

**Hannah's POV**

You know that feeling of doom? That one where your stomach churns at the thought of doing something you would normally do that day, and you kind of just have this awful feeling that something bad is going to happen if you get out of bed? I had always thought that mornings were literally the worst, and at first, that's what I wrote my feeling of doom off as. I mean, who would ever want to willingly get up at the crack of dawn?

I remember being woken up by Bree jamming to her music in my kitchen. The smell of french toast wafted into my room and I snapped my eyes open, with a little difficulty. Looking at my phone, I saw that it was five-thirty in the morning and I groaned. My alarm wasn't supposed to go off for another thirty minutes, and it didn't help that I had spent almost the entire night thinking about what I was going to say to Mr. Aizawa at the end of the week about why I wanted to be a hero.

"Hannah, are you up?" Bree had called after a few minutes of me trying to wake up all the way.

"Ngh." I groaned, sitting up in bed. "I am now." I hissed away from Bree as she switched on the light but quickly got over it as she placed a plate of french toast in front of me on my lap.

"I decided to make you some french toast."

"Thanks." I cut a piece of french toast and took a bite, closing my eyes in satisfaction. I'd always loved french toast, and when I was in a foul mood, it was always my go to food. It was so good, it almost made me forget about the churning pit of dread and fear in my stomach. Almost.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I questioned my best friend, wondering _why_. I've been so mean to her, trying to avoid her or change conversation topics when she was just trying to help me about what Aizawa-sensei said to me.

"Why wouldn't I?" She seemed genuinely confused, though I could see her concern for me and my behavior these past few days.

"I've just… been so rude to you lately. Avoiding your questions and leaving you to walk home by yourself." Guilt churned in my stomach, right next to that feeling of doom.

"Maybe a little bit… but you're still my best friend, and I know you've been struggling a bit since the competition. You can talk to me if you need to, ya know."

I took another bite of french toast before nodding. "I know, but Mr. Aizawa said this was something I had to figure out on my own. I didn't want to bother you with it-"

"I understand."

"-but I want to tell you." I paused for a minute, her face forming into one of surprise. I normally didn't open up like this when something was bothering me. I hated placing my burdens on the shoulders of others, always preferring to take theirs instead. She nodded enthusiastically before getting comfortable into a comfortable position, which was crossing her legs and leaning forward expectantly. "Aizawa asked me why I wanted to be a hero. He said I had the potential to be one, but that I didn't have the ambition to actually go through with it. If I don't give him an answer by the end of the week, I'm going to be expelled."

Bree's face turned slightly red and I could feel the heat radiating off of her. "Who does that jerk think he is? Doesn't he know how much crap you've been through? How difficult this is for both of us?!"

I shrunk back a little bit at her outburst. "I don't blame him…" Her body deflated as the anger left her system at my response.

"Huh?"

I shrugged. "I don't blame him. He's right. At first I was angry. Angry that he wouldn't let me ask for help or at least give me a chance to get used to everything, but now that I've had a few days to think it over? I'm not angry anymore. I don't know why I want to be a hero, not yet, but I will. I've come to terms with that much. So don't worry about me Bree." I gave her a close-eyed smile and held my right hand up in a peace sign. "I'm going to be fine."

Bree gave a small smile and ruffled my hair. "If you say so. Now get ready. Your breath stinks, and we have to leave for school soon." She stood up and walked out of the room, taking my empty plate with her. As soon as she left and I started putting on my school uniform, the awful feeling in my stomach intensified, making me slightly nauseous. I had almost forgotten about it while talking to Bree, but now that it was back, I _really_ thought about just ditching school today.

One thing was for sure… Something was coming. Whether is was a cold, or the flu, or something humiliating at school, I didn't know, but I knew it was going to be bad.

.

.

.

"Alright class, settle down. Today we have something special arranged for hero class." Aizawa's tired voice sounded out across the room.

Various mutters traveled around the classroom as my classmates wondered what was going to happen today. I turned to Todoroki, poking him in the back. "Hey, Todoroki, what do you think we're gonna do today?"

"Don't be an idiot." I pouted at his reply and lightly punched his back.

"You don't have to be mean about it."

No response.

"Quiet!." Aizawa's voice wasn't angry, more irritated and tired, but the class still almost instantaneously calmed down. "Landslides, shipwrecks, fires… Today's lesson will be rescue training. Two other teachers and I will be accompanying you to a facility off campus where you go undergo a series of rescue training tasks."

The panel on the left wall slid out, revealing everyone's costume cases. "It's up to you if you want to wear your hero costumes or not as some of them could be ill-suited for this sort of activity. Get changed and meet me out front."

Rescue training? This was my chance to figure out why I wanted to be a hero! I raised my eyebrow at Aizawa as he left the classroom. Did he purposely schedule this for my advantage or was it just a coincidence? Excitement at being able to change into my hero costume courses through me, replacing the unsettling feeling in my stomach. I rushed to the locker room and changed quickly, being one of the first people to reach the bus. Mr. Aizawa stood there, and I glanced at the floor awkwardly, waiting for my other classmates to show up. Iida showed up soon after, how? I wasn't sure. Surely with all the armor he wore, he would be one of the people who took fairly long to get dressed. "Maxwell-San! If you could, please place yourself where you think you would stand if we all ordered up in our class order!" I frowned.

"But Iida-San, there isn't a line yet." I snickered.

He waved his arm around, his face a beacon of serious business. "Yes, but when a line forms, be ready!"

I gave a mock salute, "Yes sir." He nodded in satisfaction and I giggled once he turned to face the rest of the class that began to show up.

"Everyone please line up in an orderly fashion!" Despite Iida's desperate yelling, nobody did as they were told, automatically going to stand by friends.

"Quiet down, the bus is here. Get on." Aizawa interjected into everyone's conversations.

Iida went on his second rant about everyone lining up in an orderly fashion, even going so far as to shove people next to others. I got shoved next to a guy with tons of arms and a mask. My eyes widened at his silent figure. I had noticed him in class multiple times but never had the chance to approach him, but I knew… I wanted to be his best friend. So being the master of conversation I was, I asked him a question.

"Holy crap, how much can you lift?!"

He looked at me and made one of his arms form into a mouth. "During the quirk assessment test, I was able to do 540 KG for the grip strength test."

I gaped at him. 540 Kilograms?! "You're a beast!" I held my hand out to him and gave him a grin. "My name is Maxwell, Hannah. It's nice to meet you!"

He took my hand and shook it. "Shoji."

The line to get onto the bus started to move and I took the spot in front of Shoji, stepping onto the bus. The layout was so cool, way different from the normal school buses in America. "This is so cool! I didn't know school buses like this even existed!"

"They don't have these in America?" Shoji questioned behind me as everybody went to whatever seats they wanted and sat down.

"Well, we do, but not for school buses. And only certain cities in America have cool buses like this." I told him as I moved to the back of the bus. Technically Bree was my seat mate, but she was already sitting in the front with Iida as he pouted over the layout of the bus. I could sit by Todoroki, but he looked like he was asleep and I didn't want to bother him. I wasn't sure if we were actual friends yet, despite him not objecting when I asked him earlier that week. We were friendly to each other, but not close enough yet. Then again, I had just met Shoji and we were sitting next to each other… but that was different. We were just becoming friends, and Shoji wasn't as cold or anti-social as Todoroki seemed to be.

As soon as we sat down, me in the window seat, the bus roared to life and conversation started in the front of the bus. With how far back I was, I couldn't hear most of what anyone was saying so turning to Shoji, I requested, "Hey, since you made a mouth earlier on one of your arm/tentacle thingies, can you make ears?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

I gave him a mischievous smirk. "Let's eavesdrop."

"Uh…" He looked at me for a second before shrugging and forming an ear on one of his tentacles. "You won't be able to hear what they're saying."

"Just relay it to me."

"Asui is talking to Midoriya about his quirk being similar to All Might's." I furrowed my eyebrows and nodded.

"That does make sense. They have the same feel to them if you're in their proximity and they're being used. I wouldn't be surprised if maybe those two were related somehow." I saw Todoroki's head shift towards me a few seats in front of us. I smiled at him before he turned back to the window and closed his eyes once more.

"Now Kaminari is insulting Bakugou." Shoji interrupted my thoughts.

I grinned. "Tell me everything he's saying, word for word!"

"'We've only barely started socializing and already you've made it abundantly clear to us the unpleasantness of your steamed turd of a personality.' Kaminari said. 'Yeah, okay Mr. vocabulary, how about I pound you?!' Bakugou replies." Shoji finished his commentary and I stand on top of my seat.

"Don't try to deny it Bakagou! He only speaks the truth!" I shouted at him. He turned in his seat, his eyes glaring murder in my direction.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He started in my direction, almost tripping over Jiro in the process. My eyes widened before Bree called to me, her kneeling on the seat and looking back at me.

"Hey Hannah! What's going on back there?!" Knowing her, she was probably feeling left out in the front. Why did she sit up there anyways?

"What? I can't hear you over Bakugou's stupid voice!" My eyes widened once I saw Bakugou actually getting out of his seat and head over to me. I squeaked and hit Shoji's arm repeatedly.

"You're all big and muscly! Do something! DON'T LET HIM KILL ME!"

Shoji sat there, unaffected, though he did seem a little concerned for my future wellbeing.

"Bakugou, maybe you shouldn't-" Shoji started before he was interrupted by an explosion to the face.

I yelped and dropped to the floor in between the seats and attempting to crawl to the front. Explosions rang above me and dust fell from the chairs as Bakugou stomped at them. Through all the noise though, I could hear Bree's laughter, Midoriya's cry for 'Kacchan' to stop, and Iida's lecturing. Just ahead I could see the exit from under the seats, Bree's and Iida's feet resting just in front of me. Just as I reached out, hands grabbed my feet and yanked me back and up through a gap in the seats.

"YOU NERD, THINKING YOU CAN RUN AWAY! I SAID I'D KILL YOU, DIDN'T I?!"

"Settle down. We're here. Bakugou, don't threaten your classmates." Aizawa chimed in and I groaned in exasperation. That was all he had to say?! As we filed off the bus, I tried dusting off the dirt and dust that had settled on my arms, stomach, and face. Unfortunately, none of it came off and I groaned. This was just great. I was all dirty for rescue training.

"Whoa, is this Universal Studios Japan?!" Kirishima commented from beside me, his eyes wide and glistening with admiration. I looked around the area and was impressed myself with how massive and 'theme-parkey' the whole thing was.

"There's a flood zone, a fire zone, a collapse zone… every disaster and accident you can think of. Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!" A person in a white space suit called out from their position at the entrance.

"So it really is USJ!" Multiple people exclaimed in excitement and awe.

"It's the pro hero Thirteen!" Uraraka squealed. "I love Thirteen!"

I chuckled at Uraraka's fangirl side. I wasn't a huge fan of Thirteen myself. They were an awesome hero, don't get me wrong, but their type of work wasn't really my forte. Sure, heroing was all about rescuing others, but I'd prefer to be in all the action, fighting the bad guys. Little did I know how much my perspective on that would change within the next hour.

"That is the height of irrationality. I guess we'll have to start without him." I heard Aizawa-sensei mutter to Thirteen. Was someone else supposed to meet us here?

"Alright! Before we get started, I have one or two points!" Thirteen paused. "Or three… or four…"

The class groaned. "Anyways, as you all know, my quirk is called Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it into dust. As it is extremely helpful, it can also be dangerous if used the wrong way. I wanted to speak to you about how your quirk can be useful, but how it can also hurt." I looked over at Bree, her face growing dark as her explanation of why she wanted to be a hero entering my mind. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

I thought about how my quirk could be used for evil. I could inflict pain on my enemy. Make them feel nothing but agony. I shuddered at how dark my quirk could get and frowned. Is that what my dad is doing? Is that what all the screams I'd hear were? I shook my head and faced Thirteen again. They were right. Everyone needed to be careful with the way they used their quirk. That feeling of doom intensified in my stomach and I gripped it, a cold feeling was washing over me.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good Hannah." Bree put her hand on my shoulder in worry.

"I'm fine."

"This class will help you with that outlook of being able to learn how to use your power for good! It isn't meant for killing. Thank you!" Thirteen bowed and the class cheered at their inspirational speech.

"Alright, now-" Aizawa starts, but was cut off abruptly.

"What's that?"

Aizawa and Thirteen turned to where Kirishima was pointing and immediately tensed. "Everyone get back! Thirteen protect the students!" Aizawa-sensei yelled. A purple vortex spun down in the USJ courtyard, just in front of the sputtering fountain. The lights went out and Ochako squealed. "Those are villains!"

The class gasped and watched as Aizawa pulled up his goggles, readying his scarf. I gasped and reached out for him before he could jump into the fray of villains. "Aizawa-sensei, no!"

"You're a stealth hero! You can't hold yourself for too long down there!" Midoriya cut in to my panic.

"No hero is a one-trick pony." Then he jumped.

"Everyone, follow me back to the entrance! Kaminari, try using your quirk to signal the main school building!" Thirteen ordered. Midoriya and I stood at the balcony, watching as Mr. Aizawa took down multiple villains. Maybe I was worried over nothing. He seems to be doing fine on his own. I sigh in slight relief.

I turned with Izuku and ran back towards the class, grabbing Bree's hand to pull her along. Why was she running so slow? She looked at me with a grim face and squeezed my hand. She was hotter than normal.

Just as we were about to reach the exit, the swirling vortex blocks our path. We screech to a stop everyone looking up at the mass with mixed expressions of horror and grim hopelessness. Bree squeezes my hand harder, making me look up to her to see a snarl on her lips, but fear in her eyes. I look up at the villian, terror running through my veins as he spoke.

"Hello. Sorry for our intrusion, but we are the League of Villains, and we've come to U.A today to end the life of the Symbol of Peace."

They want to kill All Might? Wait was he supposed to be the other teacher that was here with us?

"We were under the impression that he would be here today, but no matter. My role still remains unchanged."

My eyes widened at Kirishima and Bakugou who suddenly jump at the villian, arms pulled back to strike. "Not if we end you first!"

"No! Get back you two!" Thirteen called out. Fear gripped my chest at the thought of any of my classmates dying. Because they really COULD die, it wasn't a far fetched thought anymore.

Bakugou's explosion shook the whole platform, dust flying around our group. I hold an arm in front of my face, trying to see. It all became real to me, in that instant, what the world was really like for heros. The life and death struggle they face everyday. Bree's grip on my arm grows tighter until it almost hurt.

"Yes, that was close. I wouldn't expect anything less from the hero class at the top hero school." He wasn't even scratched by that attack! I could feel my body quivering, there was no way we could win against a villain like this! His dark vortex swirled until it got bigger and bigger, eventually enveloping everyone in it. Wind blew past my face and Brees hand was suddenly gone.

"Bree! Denki!" I called out, panicking. This was bad. This was so bad.

"Hann-" Bree yells, but was silenced as quiet invaded my ears and I somehow knew that Bree wasn't there anymore. The darkness dispersed and I glanced around. I was still at the main entrance of the USJ, Uraraka, Iida, Sero, Sato, Mina, Shoji, and Thirteen still with me. But the rest had vanished without a trace.

There was still a good group of us, and I began to calm myself down, switching off little emotions here and there to clear my mind. Once my mind was clear, my sense of panic and fear that had clouded my judgement dissipated, leaving my ability to analyze our situation. "Iida, you're the fastest one here." I stated.

"Maxwell-san, what are you saying?" Iida questioned, his hand waving in the air in slight panic. I eyed the vortex guy that stood in front of us and frowned.

"You're the fastest one here." I didn't want to say my idea out in front of the villain. That was always a no-no, right? Iida furrowed his eyebrows still not getting the idea before Thirteen stepped in.

"She's right Iida-san. You need to get out and alert the school and the other pro heroes about us. You're the only one that can do it!" Thirteen emphasized to the boy. So much for discretion.

"I cannot just leave you here! As class president, it is my duty to make sure the class remains-"

"Exactly Iida! Look around! The class is separated! You were lucky enough to not be sent anywhere! As class rep it is your duty to keep the class safe, but you can't do that from here! You _have_ to go to the school. It's the only way!" I yelled at him. My stomach twinged with guilt, but I shrugged it off. He needed to understand. He needed to know that he was our only hope.

"Yeah, Iida! Just like lunch! Emergency Exit Iida, you can do it!" Uraraka cheered, the others joining in.

"You can do it Iida! We'll support you!"

I watched as Iida's face remained in a state of panic, though his eyes gained a bit of resolve. Come on Iida. We're all relying on you!

"How foolish, discussing your plans in front of the enemy." The purple vortex sneered, his pompous voice really getting on my nerves. I gritted my teeth and faced him. How can we take him down? I saw something shiny glitter from the dark purple particles and I smirked. That must be his body. Based on the way he was swirling, the purple particles were constantly covering it, protecting the metal casing. That was his weak point, why else would he constantly try to hide it?

"It doesn't matter if we talk in front of you or not! You're done for!" Thirteen sensei threw their hand out, uncapping the fingers of their space suit. "Black hole!" My heart soared as the villain started to slowly get sucked into the black hole.

"Go Sensei!" Uraraka cheered and I whooped throwing my fist into the air, though that excitement ended almost as soon as it started.

"An admirable attempt, though I'm afraid you're just not on my level." He opened a vortex up behind Thirteen, creating a pocket where black hole was being used on it's own user.

"Sensei!" Uraraka and I screamed. Thirteen switched off their quirk, falling to the floor soon after. I rushed to the pro hero and gasped. Their suit was torn, blood and skin mangled on their back, deep lacerations criss crossing everywhere.

"Thirteen!" I turned to Iida, panic evident in my voice. "Iida, GO NOW!" It was then, when I saw Iida's face finally arrange itself into a determined glare. He nodded sharply before turning on his heel and making his way to the door. I needed to help, but I wasn't going to just let Thirteen bleed out. I turned back to my teacher, as soon as I saw Shoji jump onto the villain in an attempt to stall. They had it handled. "Sensei, can you move?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Just make sure Iida makes it out!"

I went to place my hand on their back, ready to take their pain. "No! I appreciate your concern Maxwell, but do not waste your quirk and stamina on me. You may need it for something else!" I nodded, wishing I had some sort of extra fabric that I could use, but my costume didn't come with anything like that.

"Right!" I looked over to see Iida make it out of the door, just in time, as Uraraka intercepted the villain, sending him in the air, Sero joining in with his tape. Now we just needed to find out where the others were. I stood up and walked to the balcony, expecting to see far enough to the point where I could make out where everybody was. Though… I didn't see what I had totally expected to. No, I didn't see the other students. I could see Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta in the water at the edge of where the main fight was happening… and where the main fight was…

I gasped, my eyes going completely wide in panic. "Aizawa-sensei!" I turned around, noticing Shoji, Mina, and Sero making their way back to me. I turned back to the middle of the USJ, and attempted to cease my hyperventilating. I had to do something. I was here at U.A training to be a hero right? I could help him with my quirk! I watched as the big bird monster snapped both Aizawa's arms, his cry ringing through the whole area. I winced. "You guys, watch over Thirteen!"

I darted to the stairs, my breathing frantic. I'm coming Mr. Aizawa! I won't let you die! "Wait, Maxwell, where are you going?!" Sero called out at my panicked form.

"I've gotta save Aizawa-sensei!"

"No Maxwell, you can't! Wait till Iida gets back with the pros!" Shoji butted in, his arms latching onto my own. He was right. I should wait till Iida got back… but I couldn't. Mr. Aizawa probably didn't have that time. I looked back at the fight just in time to see Aizawa get his head smashed into the ground, the floor splintering at the force.

"Shoji, let go of me!" I yanked my arms to try to get them out of his grip, but he just tightened it.

"I can't. You could get hurt."

"Shoji, Aizawa is going to die. I can't let that happen!" Tears filled my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Hannah."

"I'm sorry too Shoji."

"Wha-" I thought of the pain I had when my mom died and the physical pain that I experienced when my dad hurt me, that sorrow and aching filling my heart and body. I transferred it to Shoji, feeling unusually blank and bland afterwards. His grip loosened and he backed away quickly, his eyes getting misty. He grabbed his side as if it were in pain and stumbled.

"Han-" But I was already halfway down the stairs. Aizawa had said some things meant to push me, and I hated them. I was angry at him for making me work, but now… as I saw him lying there in his own blood, I knew I had to act. It was like my feet moved before my mind told me to. Maybe this is what it meant to be a hero. I wasn't sure, but I knew that I had to save Mr. Aizawa. There was no doubt about it.


	8. Get Up

**Bree P.O.V**

"_How the freaking heck did we get here_?!" I gasp as I look out at the villains surrounding me. After that black void freak swallowed everybody in darkness, which was a real freaky experience, I was suddenly tens of feet above the landslide zone. If it wasn't for Todoroki and his ice, I probably would've broken my neck!

I look over to said icy boy, his eyes taking in the scene before us. There was a good fifteen to twenty villains surrounding us, all of them looking as if they relied more on physical strength than anything else.

Sure, I was physically strong. I was absurdly athletic like some of the guys in the class. But it's not like I took karate or have gotten into a fist fight before. I knew how to throw a punch or two, and I definitely knew how to kick from soccer and from watching fighting movies. But I've never fought a person before.

"Think we can take them?" I joke, laughing weakly as I hold my fists up. We look at each other, his face as bland as the rice they cooked in this country. I could feel my body getting hotter.

"We'll be fine," he mutters, the air growing cold all of a sudden as ice shoots out from his right side, the villains being immobile in just a second. My jaw drops, my present worries vanishing as Todoroki stares cooly at the Villains. Guess we had nothing to worry about after all…

But didn't black void freak say something like, We're here to kill All Might? How in the flipping heck were they going to do that? As far as I could tell, he's basically a human tank. There was no way a bunch of small league villains were going to take him out. Was there a bigger plan that we weren't seeing?

"You all lost to a kid, how pathetic." He says, walking up to them, "Come on, you're adults aren't you?" I try to hide my chuckles, because how could you not laugh when this totally serious guy just rips these villains a new one! And it didn't help that I was jittery about the situation either.

I couldn't help but worry about everyone, except for a few like freaking Bakugou. Were they facing the same thing? Was it worse for some of them? I mean, I was pretty safe with Todoroki seeing as he immobilized them all in a second. But the others...they might not be as lucky.

I look out over the facility, trying to see where people ended up. But it was so big, and I was slightly near-sighted, that I couldn't see much. I knew Aizawa was still fighting towards the center of the facility. And I could image the black void freak was still at the entrance. But where was everyone?

"It's hard to imagine you guys as any more than thugs with quirks you can't even handle," I hear Todoroki say as he near a guy who was frozen in mid run.

"Ouch," I mutter, deciding that I needed to focus on what was happening around me. "What are you trying to do, rile them up to give you a better fight?" I mutter, standing next to Todoroki. He didn't say anything, ignoring me as I huff a little bit. How the heck did Hannah ever hold a conversation with him?

"I'm going to look for the others," I tell him and not waiting for an answer (like I would get one anyway), walk past them. Using the ice, I slide down towards the bottom of the zone towards the doors.

I probably should've thanked Todoroki, for his quick thinking and actions. Without him, I probably would be seriously hurt or dead. A stab of pain pierces my chest realizing how useless I was. And what was he thinking, like I was a freaking damsel in distress? I huff in frustration at the fact that he has his quirk almost mastered and I don't.

A sudden explosion rocks the arena, my eyes darting to the shipwreck zone to see a plume of water rising up. I lose my footing, tumbling down for a few feet before rolling to a stop, my eyes immediately snapping back towards the water. My face pales.

Heck, is a villain doing that?! Is this part of some plan their trying to execute? My heartbeat returns to a semi-normal beat as I see Asui and Midoriya flying through the air. I could imagine that it was them, especially Midoriya, he could pull something like that.

Sighing, I head back down in a hurry. Seeing a couple more criminals walking towards Todoroki's ice, I'm forced to get off the ice and hide. There was no way that I could face a villain as I was now. I would either get myself killed, or accidentally kill them. Both options didn't sound promising. I push the sudden sneer of a five year old out of my mind, this was not the time to think about it!

Making it to the door and opening it with ease, I face the main plaza. All of the 'thugs', as Todoroki called them, were on the ground. Passed out or dead, I couldn't tell you. All that really matters to me was that they were out of the fighting ring.

I search for Eraser Head, realizing that he was missing. Sure, I hated the guy for making Hannah depressed this past week and for saying things that he didn't entirely understand. But he was still a person who was risking his life for all of us, not to mention our teacher. I had to respect him for that, at least.

There was no way of my seeing him with my stupid near-sightedness. If I wanted to find them, I would have to get closer. Looking around, there was nowhere for me to hide. It was all open ground towards the fountain and if I wanted to figure out what was happening, I would have to leave myself open.

Maybe if I just skirt around _behind _the water fountain without anyone noticing me, then I can figure out the situation. Who knows, maybe everything was taken care of on Aizawa's end?

Boy was I wrong.

I made it behind the fountain ok, I only saw one guy with...hands covering his arms and face..? Something in me bristles as I look at him, my instincts telling me to run _far_ away from this guy. I ignore them, crouching behind the marble fountain as I sigh in relief. That was one major obstacle out of my way.

Finally taking in the scene, I shove my fist into my mouth to keep myself from screaming.

Aizawa, broken and battered, laid on the floor in a pool of his own blood with a large...bird brain sitting on top of him with his meaty hand around his broken arm. Tears prick my eyes as I stare at the scene. No way, this cannot be happening! My body trembles, heating up hotter and hotter. What are we going to do?! Help is too far out of reach to save Aizawa now, and what can I do? I can't save him, I'm useless!

Looking past them towards the exit, I see a blob rushing down the stairs. I squint, trying to see who it was. Those glasses were all too familiar, my eye's widening in horror. What was she thinking?! She's going to get herself killed!

"HANNAH!?" I yell, not caring if the enemy heard me or not. All that mattered was this situation was worse than any of us thought.

**Hannah's P.O.V**

I jumped over villains that were knocked out on the stairs and at the bottom of them. "Who's this? A child coming to her teachers rescue?" A man with hands covering his body sneered curiously in my direction, but I ignored him. I came to a stop a few feet away from Mr. Aizawa and the big bird freak that stood above him, standing on his broken arms. "HANNAH!?" I heard someone call my name in panic, though I ignored it, my main focus being Aizawa.

"Get. Off OF HIM!" Rage and fear filled my being, but I decided not to turn those emotions off. They were what was keeping me alive right now. I was hyper aware, and my anger made me stronger. Or so I thought.

"What are you going to do about it, girlie?" The hand guy mocked, only making my anger worse.

"I'll fight you!" I heard a grunt and looked at Aizawa. His face was on it's side, his eyes slightly peeking open. They looked at me with such pain and worry it made me hesitate in my rage. I'm sorry Mr. Aizawa. I have to help you. You asked me why I wanted to be a hero. Why I wanted to be here. I can't tell you a definite answer right now, but one thing was for sure… A hero saves people, no matter the risk to themselves! This was my chance!

With a yell, I charged the hand guy, my speed and agility kicking in. It was as if I was almost a blur, racing towards the man who had hurt my teacher. "Nomu, get her." Before I could reach him, the bird guy was suddenly in front of me. I growled, my anger clouding my judgement. I punched the 'Nomu' as hard as I could with my fist, though I soon regretted it. My fingers bent at an awkward angle, my wrist snapping. It felt as if my entire hand shattered upon impact. I fell to one knee, gasping in pain and pulling my wrist back into my chest. Tears filled my eyes and I blinked rapidly to get rid of them. "Not so tough are you?" I heard that scratchy voice and I growled through my pain.

I got back up, my hand still cradled to my chest. "No, I can still stand!"

"How admirable of you. However, it won't be good enough to defeat my Nomu." I could see the edges of his mouth in a grin on either side of the hand that was on his face. I turned off the pain receptors that were attached to my hand, before I was interrupted by a punch to my torso, knocking me a few feet back. I came to a stop, rolling on my side next to Aizawa. His blood mixed in with my pants and halter top, lukewarm against my skin. I shuddered and felt the bile rise from my stomach. Leaning to the other side, I threw up my lunch, my ribs screaming. I must've broken some when I got punched. I collapsed onto my back, breathing heavily, my body in all sorts of pain.

Get up Hannah. Come on! You came here for a reason! You're gonna save Aizawa! Not get beat up by a monster! I knew deep inside that I wasn't built to fight this guy. My quirk and my physical strength was meant more for support, not battle, but I wanted to be a hero, and isn't this what a hero would do? I grunted and raised myself up on my side with my elbow. "Oh so you're still moving?"

"Y-you can't… k-knock me d-down." I coughed, tears coming to my eyes. "I'm going to beat you! I'm going to be a hero!"

"Kurogiri." My head snapped in the direction hand guy was pointing at. I saw the purple warp villain teleport to beside hand guy. Since when did he get here? Were the others okay?! Actually turning off my pain receptors, I stood up on my feet, feeling a little resistance in my torso, though there was no pain. I ran at the guy again, bringing my good hand into a fist. Nomu stood in front of me again, but before he could land a hit, I slid in between his legs and nailed hand guy in the face, knocking off the disgusting hand. "You brat!" He scratched his neck and I punched him again, though it didn't really do anything. Kurogiri warped in front of my fist before it could hit his boss. My own fist connect with the back of my head and I went pitching forward.

"No!"

I gasped from my spot on the floor. Midoriya?!

"You damn nerd, get out of the way!" Bakugou too?! Dust and smoke filled the area from Bakugou's quirk and the next thing I knew, he had pinned Kurogiri to the ground. I looked up and saw that hand guy was busy watching Midoriya and Bakugou, along with Kirishima and Todoroki as they came in. He wasn't paying attention to me. I could feel my injuries get worse as I tried to get back up. Dang it!

"Hannah! Hannah!" I looked up at the loud whisper. Bree was running towards me in a panic. "Holy heck Hannah, what were you thinking?! You idiot!"

I grunted and took a shallow breath, wheezing a bit. "Get me over to Aizawa. I can't get up by myself."

"Oh my gosh, Hannah you're covered in blood!"

"It's not mine." Bree's head snapped over to Aizawa's body.

"Okay, okay." Bree's hands were on my shoulders as she helped me stand up. I tried to ignore how hot her hands were. They were basically scalding on my skin, but I didn't care. We took the few steps needed over to Aizawa before I collapsed right next to him, my legs getting more dirty in his blood.

"Don't worry Mr. Aizawa. I'm going to take away your pain. It's not much, but it'll help." I placed a shaky hand on his exposed elbow and almost immediately passed out. Holy crap that hurt so bad. I laid on my back next to him, making sure my hand never left his arm. His pain coursed through my body and I could feel my tears leak down my face. My quirk was already tiring me out, but I didn't care. I had to help him.

"Hannah…?"

"I.. I-I'm fine. Go help the others. I-Iid-a s-should b-be ba-ck s-soon with p-pros." I stuttered out, my mind almost unable to focus on anything else but the pain.

**Bree's P.O.V **

Broken wrist, possible broken ribs, blood staining her clothes. I look down at my best friend, her breaths heavy with exhaustion and pain. Why...why did she do it? Her quirk was not suited for brutal fighting at all, even so… She rushed in and started going wild on...what did the hand fetish guy call him, Nomu? I knew that she knew there was no way of defeating it, so why?

I look back up at the boys forming a human shield between us and the big three villains, all of them ready for a fight. Gritting my teeth and sending one more glance at Hannah, I stand up and join them. I can't use my quirk, and I have no idea what I was going to do if we start fighting. But what else _could_ I do?!

_Are you going to do the bare minimum? Sit out on the side while others do all the work, too afraid to use your own power? Or are you going to stand up and do what's right?_

Aizawa's voice enters my mind, making me clench my teeth in frustration. I know what he said, but I _CAN'T _use it. It would be fine if it was just me and the villains, but I had to worry about the four boys around me, not to mention Aizawa and Hannah behind me.

Kirishima, who was standing to my left, glances over to me from his fighting stance. We've become fast friends ever since the soccer match, sitting together at lunch earlier today and talking like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Hey Bree?" He asks, keeping an eye on the bird and hand villain who seemed to be having a slight tantrum. He was the one who pulls me out of my spiraling thoughts.

"What," My tone flat.

"You're really hot," I almost fall down from his statement, completely caught off guard.

"I mean, thanks man, but now is NOT the best time," I say, annoyed that out of all the things he could be thinking about in THIS MOMENT, was how freaking hot I am.

"You Idiot," Bakugou growls from his crouched position, black void freak still under him. "You're actually giving off heat." My eyes widen, not realizing how close I was in releasing my quirk. Closing my eyes, I take a few deep breaths and will it away.

"Sorry," I breathe, opening my eyes again. The villain, pausing in his childish activity, seems to have come to some conclusion. My muscles tense, ready to run or fight or whatever the heck I was about to do.

"First," he calls out, his scratch voice raking my spine, "We need to free our escape route. Nomu," he commands, pointing at Bakugou.

It was too fast to see.

The bird guy, Nomu, was one second standing next to hand fetish guy then the next he was right in front of Bakugou, fist pulled back to strike. I couldn't even scream, I couldn't do anything but watch. My heart stops for a moment, because Nomu's eyes had the intent to kill and holy sh-

Multiple things happen all at once, me not being able to keep up. A bang and huge gust of air blow us back a couple of feet, knocking us down to the ground. Lying on my stomach, I put my head down and try to stay on the ground, gritting my teeth. Whatever made the gust was STRONG.

Once the gust subsides,my head snaps over to Aizawa and Hannah, making sure they were alright. Asui and Mineta were hovering over them, making sure they didn't sustain any more injuries. When did they get here?

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yells, making me look over to him. My chest squeeze at the possibility that he could be dead, his broken form laying on the floor and there was nothing I could do and... But Bakugou was sitting right next to him, dazed and confused. I let out a breath of relief, seeing that nobody has been killed. But wait, Nomu was way to fast for any of us to move in time. Who-?

"FEAR NOT, STUDENTS!" a deep voice yells, distinct and familiar.. A muscular figure emerges from the dust, arms blocking the Nomus strike where Bakugou was just a moment before. Tears well up in my eyes, knowing that there was nothing to be worried about anymore.

"I AM HERE!" All Might declares, but he wasn't smiling. There was anger etched into his face.


	9. DO WHAT'S RIGHT!

**Wow guys...we're so sorry for no updating lately! We just started our college semester and it's been crazy with classes so far! But don't worry, we are NOT abandoning this story! Life is just crazy right now. **

**It took me a long time to write this chapter, just because Bree is so conflicted and a lot is happening. **

**Enjoy!**

Bree's. P.O.V

I smile, looking over to Kirishima who grinned back. We were going to be ok, All Might was going to save us from whatever hell this was. Just like he always did. There was nothing to fear now that our Symbol of Peace has arrived.

_We've come to U.A today to end the life of the Symbol of Peace._

That's what the black void freak said at the beginning, his words echoing in my head. How were they going to do that? Unless...was it this Nomu guy? I mean, he was crazy fast and apparently strong to send out that powerful gust of wind. It's almost like All Might…

A ball of worry suddenly drops in my stomach. Maybe it was too soon to say that we were saved. We would probably still have to fight to stay alive. Kirishima glances over to my worried face, giving me a hand to stand up.

"I guess the game plays on!" Hand fetish yells, creepy joy in his tone.

"All Might!" Midoriya yells in worry, running up to his side and exchange a few words. In response, All Might gives him a thumbs up.

"DON'T WORRY! GET THE WOUNDED TO THE ENTRANCE! WATCH A PRO AT WORK, STUDENTS!" He proclaims, turning back to face the three villains. The pit in my stomach would not go away, but nonetheless, I turn away. There's nothing I could really do to help, anyway. Those boys were better at helping him than I am.

"Kirishima," I grab his attention, "I'm going to get those two out of here. Stay safe, big guy," I try to smile, him holding out a fist for a fist bump.

"Are you kidding, I'm literally a rock! Of course I'm going to be safe!" He grins, me fist bumping him back. I head back over to the wounded, seeing Asui's and Mineta's worried faces.

"Hey guys," I breathe, trying not to look at Aizawa because oh man there's blood everywhere and look at his arms!- "Can you both grab Aizawa, I can carry Hannah,"

I break the connection between Hannah and Aizawa, knowing that there was only so much she could take. Both of them were unconscious by this point, so in my opinion it didn't matter much now. I knew that she was going to be super pissed if she found out, but i could care less at this point.

Getting situated, we start to carry them towards the entrance. I look down at Hannah again, her face growing paler with every step I take. I try to walk more carefully, but it didn't seem to help.

I'm freaking useless!

I look back at the sound of a sudden explosion, seeing Nomu gripping All Might in his claws and drawing blood. I suck in a worried breath, pausing in my walking to watch as All Might tries to get Nomu to release his grip on him. Was he going to..ripe All Might in half?! My eyes widen in horror at the possibility, it squeezing my chest until there wasn't enough air. Suddenly ice incircles the two, covering parts of Nomu and allowing All Might to break free.

Gritting my teeth even harder, tears pricking my eyes, I couldn't help the feeling of doubt for my purpose here. There was literally nothing I could do to help as I watched my best friend being pummeled by that thing. What the heck was I doing here? I know that it was to control my quirk, but when was the last time I've used it? A month ago? Even then, it was in one of those nights were I had to sneak out to some deserted park and just let everything loose or else the pressure would kill me.

The Nomu, the dumb thing, tries to move towards All Might. All that it accomplished was breaking it's arm and leg covered in ice off it's body, but it didn't seemed fazed. It kept crawling towards the group, like something out of a bad horror movie.

"What is that thing?" I whisper, seeing it start to regenerate it's missing limbs. Bile suddenly rises in my throat, me having to swallow it back down.

"So, it has more than one quirk?" Asui, who I've totally forgotten, observes. More than...one quirk?

"Maybe...this is what the Villains were talking about, this...Nomu is here to kill All Might!" I gasp, looking over to Asui's worried expression.

"Pft, no way. All Might will defeat that thing like he always does!...Right?" Mineta says, looking up to our worried faces.

"If that thing is supposed to kill All Might, then it must have quirks that nullify All Might's power." I suggest, Asui thinking about it for a moment.

"So, that Nomu can take whatever All Might throws at him. Meaning they are both on equal ground?"

"Unless if it has a quirk that can kill All Might, but it would've used it already." I think out loud, "Is there any quirk in our class that could defeat it? I mean, if it was created _just_ for All Might, someone else could defeat it with the right quirk,"

"Yeah, but who? It would need to be something that actually kills all it's cells if it has regenerative abilities. Like a continuous heat wave," Asui says, making me have a sudden, horrible idea.

"I…" I start, but hesitate. I couldn't use it willy nilly, I'd have to be in a deserted place with the Nomu really close to me. I don't know if All Might would agree, but he's a teacher so he has to know my quirk.

"Get Aizawa to the entrance and come back for Hannah with Shoji or something. Don't you dare touch her, your perverted midget," I point to Mineta, placing Hannah gently on the ground.

"What are you going to do?" Asui asks, worry tinting her voice.

"Something really stupid," I reply, balling my fist up before running. My chest tightens, feeling as if I didn't have enough air. I'll ask Midoriya, the master strategist according to hero class the other day, if my idea could work. Nothing was certain, so I shouldn't be terrified yet...right?

"Midoriya!" I call, slightly frantic and hysterical because I REALLY didn't want to do this. He turns, shocked at me running full speed at him.

"W-Wilson-san!" he says, me skidding to a stop beside him.

"You were supposed to get those two out of here!" Bakugou yells, sounding really annoyed. I shoot him a look, but don't answer him.

"Nomu has regenerative abilities, right?" I ask him, him nodding in reply, "So what if it's blasted with a powerful heat slash fire wave?"

"Like with Kacchans quirk? No, I don't think that would work, his blast are short and wouldn't do much damage-" He starts to mumble, hand on his chin. Bakugou growls at Midoriya's assessment.

"No, no not Bakugou's quirk. Like if Nomu was thrown into the sun." I ask hurriedly, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. A part of me wanted him to say no, but another wanted him to say yes.

_Sit out on the side while others do all the work, too afraid to use your own power? Or are you going to stand up and do what's right?_

"Yeah, if the blast was long enough and directly at Nomu, it could work." He says, looking up to me with a question in his eyes.

"Bree, what's this all about?" Kirishima asks, placing a hand on my shoulder. I knew what I could do, even if it could fail, I had to try. I start to tremble, my hands balled at my side and nails digging into my skin. I take in a deep breath, feeling fear and adrenaline pump through my veins.

"You guys get behind some rubble or something, I'm going to try to get as far away from you as possible. And whatever you do, don't look directly at me," Shrugging Kirishima's hand off my shoulder, I make my way towards the stretch leading to the landslide zone. A hand grabs my shoulder, making me stop.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Bakugou growls, pulling me back with me resisting.

"It's better if we stay back on the sidelines, we can't risk being taken hostage or having All Might worry about us," Kirishima says, blocking my path. I should just tell them about my quirk and my plan. But...

"Let go, Bakugou," I growl, feeling my body heating up as he takes his hand back. Kirishima backs away, confusion and worry in his eyes. I couldn't tell them, for some reason.

"They won't be able to lay a finger on me," I assure them, giving them a strained smile. I break out into a run, letting my body heat up more and more.

I loved and hated how my quirk felt. It was like laying in the sun, feeling the sun soak into your skin. But with that, an underlying fear that if you stayed out too long, you're going to get burned. I knew the risks this plan had, but was willing to take them if it could help All Might and save the class.

Sliding to a stop, my body almost on literal fire at this point, I turn towards the fight. Hand fetish guy and black void freak were looking at me since I was probably glowing at this point, but there's no way he could get close with how much heat was radiating off of my body. I stretch my hands in front of my body, concentrating on holding it back. Looking over towards the group of boys I just left, I see them against the wall close to the fire area further away from me. I somehow manage to smile, albeit a very strained one.

"ALL MIGHT!" I scream, not knowing if I got his attention of not, "_SEND HIM OVER HERE AND GET OUT OF THE WAY!" _

Gosh I hope he spoke English.

It was like holding back a dam of water, it was going to come crashing down at any moment. Just need to hold it a little longer… I grit my teeth, eyes filling with tears but not because it was painful. It was of fear of using my quirk.

The five year old's face flashes in my head again, tears spilling from my eyes.

_NOT NOW!_ I close my eyes, trying to shake the memory from my head. This was not the time to think about him! Opening my eyes again, a new wave of determination rolling over me, I focus back on the fight.

There was a split second where I could see All Might and Nomu clearly, All Might looking over to me with worry. I growl, knowing that he was doubting whatever I was about to do. I grit my teeth, cause having All Might doubt me was just as painful.

"_JUST DO IT!"_ I scream of fear, the dam slowly breaking under the pressure. Something trickles out of my nose and I knew that I was going to break. A huge boom resonates through the facility, catching a glimpse of Nomu flying towards me.

_Sit out on the side while others do all the work, too afraid to use your own power? Or are you going to stand up and do what's right?_

_DO WHAT'S RIGHT!_

An otherworldly screech escapes my throat as the dam breaks, heat and light emitting from my hands in an instant with great force. All the sun's energy that I've stored up for the past month bursts from my outstretched hands. It was bright, and I couldn't see anything clearly, but I stare ahead to see if Nomu was caught in the blast anyway.

There was so much energy inside of me where I didn't even know if I could fully control it. Some might find it awesome and inspiring, but for me, it was the most terrifying thing in the world. One wrong move, and it could be over for you or someone else's life. Hopefully, it would be for Nomus.

The energy was leaving my body so fast that it left me dizzy, the palms of my hands burning but I didn't stop. I was too afraid of not accomplishing my plan, and I didn't really know _how_ to stop it. It didn't take more than a minute, but it was the scariest minute I've had since I was five.

The light suddenly stops, almost all the energy in my body gone. Shaking, I inhale and hiss as I look at my palms. They were severely burned, dark red blisters covering them. My knees give up, landing on the concrete unceremoniously and tuck my hands against my stomach. I scan the area for the Nomu and All Might, and possibly the hand fetish guy and black void freak. If they were going to come at me, this was the moment to.

I was weak, mostly running adrenaline at this point. If only there was a sky light at this facility, then I could 'recharge' my strength. Then I could sit here for a few moments and then have the energy to run back and regroup. But I was alone with nobody to help me.

There was dust everywhere, not having a good view of anything. What if I killed All Might? Panic grips my heart. No, he would've gotten out of the way in time. He knew what I was capable of, he's not an idiot.

Something rises out of the dust a few yards ahead of me, my heart stopping as I realize what it was.

"No…" I whisper, Nomu regenerating rapidly as he looks straight at me. I couldn't move, I didn't have the energy to do anything but watch as he fully regenerates. My eyes widen in horror, because what creature could possibly survive a blast like that?

"BREE!" Someone calls out to me, I think it was Midoriya, but I watch as Nomu suddenly appears above me, his fist ready to blow my brains out. Closing my eyes, I curl into myself with my crouched position. Is this where I was going to die?

A huge gust of air knocks me back, rolling on the ground with my heart pounding out of my chest. My hands scrap against the rough ground, wanting to scream but the wind was being knocked out of me. Finally rolling to a stop, I cough hard and try to get up with my forearms. Lifting my head and breathing hard, I try to see what happened through my blurry eyes.

I suck in a breath, seeing All Might in a death grip with Nomu. My arms give out, landing face first into the dirt again. Maybe if I had trained with my quirk before coming here, I could've done better. I could've actually helped and not be the victim. Tears well up in my eyes, not being able to wipe them away.

"Bree!" that was Kirishima, him probably being the one rolling me over at the moment. And sure enough, there was his worried face. "Are you hurt? Can you stand?"

"No…" I breath, closing my eyes, "I used all my energy on that blast," He carefully lifts my arms, avoiding my palms. Opening my eyes to see what he was doing, he lifts them over his shoulders and lifts me up. I grunt, feeling like I was about to fall over his head but quickly relax when he grabs my legs and straightens up.

"Don't worry, I gotchu!" He exclaims, lightly jogging over to the group with me on his back. I smile, because really, how could I not? I've made a pretty awesome friend within the first week of being here.

"Thanks Kirishima, for everything," I say, putting my forehead against his shoulder. The tears finally leak, Kirishima probably feeling them but didn't say anything. I cried in frustration of my quirk, for how useless I felt being carried, for doubting of becoming a hero.

Because really, if using my quirk brought this much suffering onto my body and inconvenience to others, should I really become a hero?

I could see blackness in the corners of my vision, the telling signs that I was about to pass out. Trying and failing to raise my head so Kirishima could hear me, I try to whisper 'sunlight' to him, hoping he would get what I was trying to say. But, I think I passed out before I could.


	10. Reignite

**Hey y'all, long time no see...Sorry for not updating for a while, College SUCKS and so do midterms, study ****abroad**** and all that jazz. It's been crazy. Hope everyone who celebrated Halloween had a great and safe night! Freaking love Halloween, people don't judge you as bad for watching Hocus Pocus, though i watch that movie year round XD.**

**So here's a chapter so that ya'll can catch your breath. Towards the end, when you see these ?*?*?*?, that's supposed to mean words they don't know yet. It was a lot of fun to write that part, and i hope y'a,ll get a kick out of it. **

**Anyway, i'll let y'all read that actual story. Please enjoy and feel free to leave a review at the bottom!**

**Hannah's P.O.V**

"_Maybe sending you there was a bad idea."_ My grandpa's tired voice told me over the phone that I held up to my ear. I sighed to calm my erratic heartbeat from the thought of going back to the States.

"_No, grandpa. It's fine really. It was inevitable."_

"_I just feel like everywhere you go, trouble follows. And they couldn't even heal you till this morning!" _This time my grandma joined in the conversation.

"_Listen, I really don't want to talk about this right now. I appreciate your concern, I really do, but I'm fine. I'm a lot safer here than I am there. Isn't that why you sent me?"_ As for why I didn't get healed till today… I was too tired. I didn't have enough stamina for Recovery-girl to heal any of my injuries so I had to be stabilized and rest.

"_Honey, we can't help but worry. Your school got attacked by villains, and then we get a call that you were caught up in the attack! We thought that maybe your father-"_

"_Don't." _My voice was stern and angry. "_Don't bring him into the conversation. He wasn't involved and I want to keep it that way."_

There was silence on the other end, my grandparents not knowing what to say about my outburst. I sighed again, all of my exhaustion and worry being conveyed in that one motion. "_I'm sorry."_

"_It's fine honey. Listen, you get some rest. We'll contact you later. Love you!"_

"_I love you too. Bye."_ I pushed the end call button on my phone and sighed, leaning back in my hospital bed. I winced at the ache that went through my ribs at the small motion. It was the day after the USJ attack, and I had been admitted into the hospital. Broken ribs, shattered hand and multiple splinters in my arms from taking the brunt of Aizawa's pain for so long. And let's not forget quirk exhaustion. I had really been put through the ringer, but I had no regrets. Though, thinking back on the incident, I realized how stupid I was, rushing the Nomu and Hand guy like that. I had always prided myself on my analysis tactics, and the thought of not thinking through my plans always made me disappointed in myself.

"Maxwell-san?" A small nurse walked into the hospital room, her round face bubbly and smiley. She reminded me of Ochako in a way. "Recovery-girl is here for your last healing session. When Aizawa wakes up from his surgery and Principal Nezu shows up, we'll be able to get your release papers filled out."

My heart sank at the thought of Aizawa. My body twinged at the pain that I felt while using my quirk on him. I nodded at the nurse and she stepped aside, the small healing hero walking in right after. "Hello again Maxwell-san. How are you feeling today?" Recovery girl's elderly voice placed a sense of security and warmth in me and I relaxed slightly.

"I feel pretty good. My arms are sore and so are my ribs. I still can't move my hand though…and-" I hesitated on what I was about to say next. "-I can still feel phantom pain from Aizawa-sensei."

Recovery girl nodded with a small smile on her face. "That's to be expected. Your quirk is an interesting one. Of course, there are other variations of it, but I haven't dealt with one that can transfer pain. Nullify, yes, but not transfer." She stepped closer to me and kissed both my arms, then my hand. A significant amount of pain went away, leaving a tired and achy feeling behind. I grinned and twitched my fingers in my hand that was broken. It was still sore, but I could move it just fine.

"Thank you Recovery girl."

"No thanks necessary. Just be careful with your quirk next time, you hear? And don't go charging villains if it's unnecessary!"

I wouldn't say it was unnecessary. Irrational, yes, but not unnecessary. It's what a hero would have done… Right? I nodded at Recovery girl. "I will!"

The nurse who had just walked out a few minutes ago came back, my release papers in hand. "They've all been signed! You are free to go Maxwell-san! Is there someone you can call to pick you up?" I thought back to Bree and sighed. I shouldn't bother her. She was all recovered, her burns healed up easily by Recovery girl… but I didn't want to interrupt her self-analysis. I had heard about what she did, Denki and Mina had told me earlier. I was kind of sad I missed it. Despite knowing what her quirk was, I never saw it in action.

"Aizawa is asking for her." I heard the nurse mutter to Recovery girl and I froze. He was… asking for me? "He just woke up a few minutes ago, and he refused to sign the papers unless I agreed to bring her to him. Luckily Nezu showed up just in time to get him to sign them."

Dread filled my stomach, disappointment filling the void right next to it. I couldn't see Aizawa. Not now. I wasn't ready.

_Why are you here?_

I shuddered at the thought of his blood soaking through my clothes, his pain coursing through my body. I stood up quickly from the bed and steadied myself on the edge. "I better be getting home now. Thank you for your help." I bowed slightly in gratitude before striding towards the door.

"Maxwell-san! We have some extra clothes for you to change into in the bathroom. It's probably best if you don't go walking around in your bloodied hero uniform."

I stared down at my costume and frowned. She was right. I couldn't walk around like this. I needed to get this blood off of me, right away. "Thank you." I strode into the bathroom and slipped on the clean undergarments and clothes, after scrubbing the blood off of my arms and stomach with the towel that was provided. I needed a shower.

**Bree P.O.V.**

I squint at the sun through my glasses, hating how cloudless the sky was. Ok, maybe I didn't HATE it since it was helping me get my energy back up, but I wasn't enjoying it either. Maybe bitter was the better word. Why did I even come up to the apartment roof anyway? I couldn't tell you, I just needed to breath.

The USJ attack yesterday was...rattling, to say the least. Coming in contact with actual villains who wouldn't give a second thought about killing you was definitely eye opening into the heroing world. I think the worst part of it all was seeing how easy it is to break a person and to make them bleed. I mean, I've had experience in that field but reopening that wound wasn't pleasant. Actually, I take that back. The worst part was using my quirk against another person again.

Mike's face flashes in my mind again, forcing me to close my eyes and even out my breathing. I couldn't say that I hated him, more like I hated what happened between us. Even so, when I even entertain that idea of using my quirk his face always pops into my mind. I HATED it.

Suddenly sitting up, I look over the city skyline. Buildings with varying heights were in my way, but if I look more over to the left I could just make out the ocean. It was still weird being here, I guess it hadn't really sunk in that I was _actually_ in Japan studying to be a hero.

But after yesterday, can I really live up to those kinds of expectations?

Looking down at my bandaged hands, I let out a heavy sigh. Recovery Girl fixed me up pretty good, considering how badly my hands were burned. Although there wasn't supposed to be much scarring, the bandages were just a precaution.

My hands have made me realized that I don't have a real good control over my quirk and my body isn't used to using it. I mean, it hasn't been a week since we've been here but everybody else in the class have mastered their quirks. My chest squeezes as tears pool in my eyes with the realization of how far behind I was compared to everyone else. Can I get caught up? _Was it really worth trying?_

If I went back to the States, it would be a lot easier on my parents. They have been worried sick upon hearing about the USJ attack when I called them late last night, mom saying that I should come home. Of course, that was the mother hen talking. But what if she was right? It would be financially easier on the family. I could just go to a public high school, go to a normal college, get a job…

For some reason, that didn't feel right. Logically, I should go home. Mentally, I might hate myself for it in the future.

If I could just figure out how to control this stupid quirk, then I might have potential. I still couldn't understand how Aizawa was going to expel Hannah over me. I was the one who didn't have potential. I was the one who couldn't use their quirk on a stupid physical test. I was the one hesitating.

_Sit out on the side while others do all the work, too afraid to use your own power? Or are you going to stand up and do what's right?_

My stomach tightens at Aizawa's words. No, I hated sitting on the sidelines. I wasn't just going to sit by watch people get hurt when there's something I could do. But to do that with my _quirk_, that's a different story. How was I supposed to help people when my quirk has been used for detrimental acts?

I mean, I stood up to the Nomu at USJ. Sure I could've killed Nomu, but with his quirks there was no way that I could do actual harm to him. Could I really keep doing that, for a living nonetheless? To use my quirk against other people over and over again, with the possibility that I could inflict damage to them? It was freaking terrifying and gut-retching when I saw that my plan didn't work. I was so relieved to find out that All Might was victorious, even with some injuries.

...Could I make people feel relief like that?

My phone goes off, signaling that I needed to get out of the sun and interrupting my thoughts. I've always wondered why I was born with this quirk when I was so freaking fair skinned. I have to moisturized everyday, carrying chapstick wherever I go or else i would be totally screwed. Hydrating was essential and was the only reason Aizawa lets me bring a water bottle to class. And you wonder why I don't like my quirk.

I head down to my apartment, stopping briefly in front of Hannah's door. I hope that she's doing ok. I honestly haven't seen her since yesterday when I carried her towards the entrance. When I woke up, they told me they took her to the hospital to recoup and to tend to her injuries. I should've gone and visited, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm pretty sure she was home, hearing a door open and close. But...

She gave everything she had at USJ, broke her bones to try and save Aizawa. Compared with that, I didn't do anything. How can I see her, all beat up, when I came out practically unscathed? I blow air into my cheeks, moving the little ball of air between them both in frustration at myself.

She gave everything she had, and so will freaking I.

I've been taught to give everything I had in everything I did. That was something my parents taught me at a young age. So, why the heck wasn't I doing that now. Anger explodes in my chest at the revelation, wanting to smack something as hard as I can. Why haven't I thought about this until _NOW?!_ This is basically what I came here for, why am I being a wimp about it now?

Ripping open my apartment door, I let out a raspy scream and go straight for the moisturizing creme. I was rubbing my legs furiously, wanting to get this task done so that I could head over to U.A. I needed to see All Might or another teacher, hoping that they were there and that they would let me in.

I mean, I could just blow the gates down if they don't.

**Hannah's P.O.V**

"Young Maxwell! I am glad to see you are well on your way to recovery!"

All Might sat in my living room. Apparently, he wanted to see how I was doing before everybody went back to classes tomorrow. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Sure, he wasn't my favorite hero. No, that belonged to Edgeshot, the number five hero here in Japan, but All Might was definitely a close second.

"U-uh, really All Might, you didn't have to come all the way here just to check on me! Shouldn't you be recovering too! What you did to that Nomu thing was awesome! You don't have to worry about me, really!" I rambled to him, my excitement and anxiety keeping me from getting any of my thoughts together.

"Nonsense! It is my duty as the Symbol of Peace and as a U.A teacher to make sure my students are safe and taken care of!" He's so amazing. His smile dimmed a bit after his exclamation and I could tell he was going to get a bit more serious. "Now, about Aizawa-"

I raised my hand and shook my head. "Listen All Might. I really don't want to know anything about him. I know he was asking for me earlier while I was at the hospital, but… I don't think I'm ready to see him yet." Yeah, but was that really the reason I was avoiding him?

All Might stayed quiet and gave me a look that made me quiver. "That's not all there is to it, it is Hannah."

I sighed and raked a hand through my hair. It was tangled and slightly damp from my recent shower. I swear as I ran my hand through my hair, I could still feel Aizawa's crusted blood in it and I yanked my hand away from my head. "You're right. The truth is… I'm scared. Mr. Aizawa asked me a question a few days ago after my quirk assessment test… and then USJ happened. I saw him on the ground, _bleeding_. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing." The vulnerability of finally telling someone about what's been weighing me down invaded my stomach. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment at what I said about being scared.

I winced and rubbed my arms. That dull ache from Aizawa's injuries still making themselves known. "I can still feel the pain from his injuries you know? It hasn't left yet. My arms ache and my eyes and face feel like they're on fire sometimes." I paused in my explanation, sniffing as my eyes welled up with tears. "Why am I here All Might? Why do I want to be a hero?"

"That... is something you have to figure out for your own, Maxwell-san." All playfulness that was in All Might's voice was now completely out the window. He stared at me with sympathy and understanding, making my head pound and ants crawl around my stomach. "I may not be that good of a teacher just yet, but I do know one thing," He sat up straighter if that was even possible and placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me a thumbs up with his other hand, that smile still sitting on his face.

"Everything you've gone through is a testament as to why. Who are you? What do you want? Why do you want it? Those are all questions that cannot be answered for you. It's all part of the journey that is figuring out your own self and your own destiny." His questions made my head spin and my anxiety to sky rocket. Was I supposed to answer all of those too? If I didn't know why I was here, how can I know what I want and why I want it? What were my long term goals?

"Now, as it goes for Aizawa… you owe it to him to go visit. In a way, you helped save him. I know what it's like to be scared but if you want to be a hero, you can't let that stop you from reaching your goals. Aizawa is a harsh man, but in his own way, he cares. Don't forget that." All Might abruptly stood and made his way to the front door.

"Now, young Hannah! As much as it pains me to leave you on that note, I must attend to your other classmates! Is Miss Bree home by any chance?"

I stood and shakily walked over to him. How could he be so… carefree after what he just told me?! It was a total 180! "No I don't think she is. I haven't heard her." Bree… That was another thing I needed to address. She was probably feeling horrible and I haven't talked to her at all. Not once since the USJ.

"No worries! I will snag her during school on Monday! Thank you for the chat Young Maxwell! See you later!" And then he was gone. I stared at the spot where he was at before blinking and running a hand through my hair. I sighed and lowered my head before reaching for my purse that hung on the hook right next to the door. All Might was right. I owed it to Mr. Aizawa to go visit him. I shut the door and adjusted my purse around my torso. Here goes nothing.

.

.

.

"Good afternoon Maxwell-san! Why are you back so soon? Did something happen?" The nurse from when I was here earlier this morning snagged my panicked attention. My head snapped to her direction and I shook my head.

"No. Nothing happened. I'm perfectly fine!" I gave her a small smile. "I'm actually here to see Aizawa-sensei." I pointed to my visitors pass on my shirt. "Although, that nurse at the front desk didn't make it any easier than it should have been." After asking if I was Aizawa's daughter or niece or some sort of relative, she finally let me continue on as a student of his. Daughter? Seriously? The guy and I look nothing alike.

"Yeah, she is usually pretty serious about her job." The nurse sweatdropped. "Did you need any help finding his room?"

"Yeah, actually. I know it's on this floor, but I don't know the exact room." I gave a sheepish smile and scratched my head slightly, my stomach twisting in knots. I could turn back and just wait until I see him at school again before confronting him. Maybe when he gets more strength...

But no, I was here for a purpose that I needed to face now.

The nurse laughed and nodded, breaking me out of my inner turmoil. "Follow me Maxwell-san." There was a lull in the conversation as we continued down the hall. It didn't pick up again until we finally came to stand outside of a door. "This will be good for you and him Maxwell-san. Don't stress too much about it."

I stared at her in slight surprise. "How did you know?"

"You're very easy to read, you know." She gave me a close eyed smile before turning and leaving me standing in front of Aizawa's door.

I stared at the door, trying and failing to get the courage to open it. What would Aizawa look like? I know what pain he was going through, but that gave me no indication of how bad his injuries were. Was he even awake? Should I come back later? Should I just wait until I see him at school? I could still run…

I could still run.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was here now, him being just on the other side of the door. I needed to face this, for Aizawa and for myself.

I knocked on the door three times before sliding it open. "Aizawa-sensei?" My heart stopped in it's chest when I heard a grunt and a quiet 'come in'. I walked into the room, closing the door behind me. The room was dimmed, probably to make it easier on Aizawa's eyes, and I looked ahead at the mummified figure that laid on the white hospital bed. My eyes widened and I rushed over quickly.

"Oh my gosh Mr. Aizawa!" I thought about the kind of pain he must be in right now and the thought brought tears to my eyes. My arms ached, but I moved to place my hands on his bandaged arms to take away his pain once more.

"Don't Maxwell." His tone made me freeze. It was dark, quiet, and absolutely terrifying. "What were you thinking risking your life like that?"

My hands trembled and I tried so hard to keep my tears at bay. "I-I couldn't just stand there and watch you get beat! You asked me why I wanted to be a hero a little under a week ago and I couldn't help but think about it while dealing with the villains."

He was silent for a minute, anxiety bubbling in my throat and chest from his silence. "And did you figure it out?"

"Not yet." I sigh, before quickly explaining myself, "But I will! Eventually... All I know is that I couldn't let you get any more hurt than you were, especially since I had the power to take your pain away. Before I knew it, my legs moved an- and I was running to your side."

"What you did was foolish and completely irrational. You had no backup and you didn't have the proper ability to fight such a beast. Not to mention that you're a student. Not a pro." I flinched at his tone. I was for sure going to be expelled after this. I still didn't know anything, and now, I put myself in danger trying to protect my teacher, when it was supposed to be him protecting us, and in a way, he did.

"You will have two weeks of detention starting tomorrow. That includes the weekends."

My head snapped up to meet his eyes. I gaped at him. "I-I'm not expelled? But sir, I didn't figure out why I wanted to be a hero! I-I tried to save you, and even then didn't really succeed!"

"No, but you still learned an important lesson, despite the danger that you were put through." Aizawa's eyes closed and he shifted, grunting a bit. "You're dismissed Maxwell. Don't forget detention."

Aizawa was right. I tried and I learned. Excitement flooded my being and I wiped at my eyes with a small smile. This was the start of my progress at becoming a hero and figuring out who I was. I still didn't know why I wanted to be a hero, or who I was, but I knew what I wanted and that was the first step.

**Bree P.O.V**

I ran the whole freaking way.

I mean, I was in under armour shorts and a tank top, but that hill is a _climb. _Sweat was running down my back and between my boobs, the cloudless day NOT helping me. Rasping for breath, I see the gates within my sights, pushing my body forward at a higher gear just to _get ther_e.

Finally making it to the top of the hill, I put my arms on top of my head to breath better and look up at the gates. Of course, they were freaking closed. Maybe i could jump over the walls, but there has to be some security system that might blast me to bits. There was no way I was getting through the actual gate, it's steel shining in the midday sunlight.

Walking up to the front of the gate, with no hope whatsoever, I wave my student ID card around it. I knew that it probably wouldn't do anything or open the gate, but what's the harm in trying? And alas, nothing happened. Kicking the gate in frustration, my toes now throbbing, I huff and march back down the hill.

My original plan for coming here was to get one of the teachers to grant me access to a facility where I could work out my quirk. I couldn't go to a local gym or park, It would probably end up destroyed. I know that U.A has facilities where it's a control environment that their students can figure out their quirks potential.

"Guess I'll have to wait for Monday," I grumble, kicking a rock away from myself. I wanted to do something about it now, to finally get caught up with the rest of my fellow classmates. It sucks to just be sitting around doing nothing, when you know that you _could _be doing something.

Now that all the anger and adrenaline has left my system, I start to doubt my plan. Even if I could practice my quirk after classes and such, I would just exhaust myself and break my body. Would i ever catch up to my classmates, even if I just trained as hard as I could? Maybe it WAS useless to try...

I make it to the busy streets, cars zipping by and people walking around the store lined streets. People were looking at me a little, probably because of my bandaged hands and workout clothes, but I didn't really pay attention to them. I was in my own little world.

Stopping at a red crosswalk, I cross my arms and glare out at the little red man. What could I do to train my quirk without damaging myself and my body, while also doing well in academics? How was I going to get over my hesitation everytime I use my quirk?

"*?*?*?* DUMB BLONDE?!" I jump at the loud exclamation, not catching/understanding the first part of the phrase. But nonetheless, I knew that horrid voice. Groaning internally, I look over to Bakugou standing a few feet away, a couple of grocery bags in his hands.

"_Hey Firecracker…" _I sigh, not caring that I didn't understand. What he said to me was probably another insult of some sort anyway.

"What did you call me?!" He shouts, earning a couple of stares. I really didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Nothing, just calm down people are staring!" I hiss and seeing the light turning green, I walk away from him. He was grumbling something or another, but was following me. Now, why the heck was he doing that?

"Stop following me," I throw over my shoulder, seeing him snarl and turn his head away.

"I'm not, I'm going *?*?*?* home!"

Oh.

"I guess we live pretty close to each other then…" I mumble, slowing down so that we could kinda walk side by side. I mean, he's a jerk but I'M not. We walk in silence for a little bit, me glancing over to him once and awhile. I mean, walking with a person in silence isn't an ideal situation. And, I mean, should I say something?

"So…" I drawl, not daring to look over at him, "Yesterday was crazy, wasn't it?"

"Tch," he growls, "That was nothing. If you're going to piss your pants after that, might as well drop out."

"Who says I was pissing my pants?" I question, looking over to him. He shoots a glare over to me, grunting and looking away again. I guess he didn't have a response, another bout of silence circling around us.

"You're like stupid Deku," Bakugou growls, making me jump and look over to him. He was looking at my hands, "Useless after using your quirk. You're such a *?*?*?*?*? loser," I shrug at that, not really seeing where this conversation was going. My mind suddenly jumps to my conversation with Krishima over the phone this morning, him telling me of his experience at USJ. Without him knowing, he gave me excellent blackmail for Bakugou.

"At least I didn't threaten a villain, like a villain," I say, smirking a little as his face suddenly lights up in anger.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU DUMB BLONDE!" Bakugou yells, raising a fist up.

"I just did," I goad, him baring his teeth at me.

"Tch, *?*?*?*?*?**?, YOU DUMB BLONDE" I have no idea why, maybe it was because I couldn't understand his insults, but a bark of laughter escapes me. He marches ahead, his bags swinging wildly as he disappears around a corner, throwing another insult that I couldn't translate over his shoulder.

"_Screw you too, Bakuhoe!" _I shout, laughing at Bakugou's confused scream. Sure, Bakugou was a jerk with a huge ego, but it was pretty funny to goad him a little. Even without him realizing it, he kinda put me in a better mood. If just for a moment.

He was another example of how far behind I was, him and Todoroki having incredible quirks that even if they used it at 100 percent, they still had control. My stomach drops slightly at the thought. They had years to figure out their quirks, and what was I doing during that time? Figuring out how NOT to use it.

I frown at the realization, turning to see my apartment building. Oh wow, here already? I start to sulk towards said building.

Looking down the road, I was pretty sure I was seeing Hannah. But, lo and behold because of my slight near-sightedness, I couldn't tell. As I walked closer, it was indeed Hannah. A wave of awkwardness washes over me. I mean, last time I saw her she was unconscious with broken bones. How do I even begin to talk to her?

Bakugou was pretty easy to talk to and predictable in his retorts. Hannah wasn't and I have no idea what to expect.


End file.
